Agora faça um pedido
by Uhura
Summary: Cuidado com o que você pede. Pode ser atendido.
1. Cinquenta

**DISCLAIMER:** Não são meus, só peguei emprestado.

**NOTA:** Quero dedicar essa à Mamma Corleone, que tem acompanhado e comentado sempre, com agradecimentos especiais à Pearll, por ter revisado, contribuído com idéias e ter aguentado meus gritinhos histéricos no msn por tantas noites. Essa fic tem me dado um trabalho danado, eu tive "problemas técnicos" duas vezes, tive que reescrever uma boa parte, e não sei se não vou ter que reescrever tudo de novo... resolvi começar a postar logo de uma vez antes que eu acabe perdendo tudo. Estou aceitando reviews e doses de felix felicis, mandem suas doações por coruja, heh. Suponho que já saibam das novidades divulgadas no Pottermore, eu só queria deixar anotado que estou desconsiderando aquelas informações nessa fic, ainda não as assimilei completamente e comecei a escrever essa história antes, então... bem, é isso, vamos lá!

* * *

><p>AGORA FAÇA UM PEDIDO<br>**Prólogo – Cinquenta**

_Tu, Dama Branca, reta magestade,_  
><em>polida por tua doirada herança,<em>  
><em>abre os olhos para uma lembrança,<em>  
><em>pelo minuto que vale a eternidade.<em>

_Um Velho, do alto de um alto penedo,_  
><em>co mesmo arrebatamento de outrora,<em>  
><em>que reveles teu mais secreto segredo,<em>  
><em>com devoção, de coração, lhe implora.<em>

_Tu, do sopro rugido da leoa,_  
><em>que das dignas, é a mais digna à coroa,<em>  
><em>forte e justa como nenhuma antes,<em>

_murmuras com a alma a tua vontade,_  
><em>e estende os dedos a que tu alcances,<em>  
><em>o mais velho relance dos relances.<em>

Hogwarts, 4 de outubro de 1975

Minerva McGonagall foi arrastada contra sua vontade para a sala dos professores naquela fria noite de sábado. Por mais que Pomona tentasse disfarçar, o motivo daquele vil sequestro estava mais que óbvio. Queria muito dar uma última olhada em seus grifinórios e simplesmente se recolher a seus aposentos, no entanto, lá estava ela, sendo levada para mais um constrangedor episódio comemorativo. Não que não gostasse de aniversários, ao contrário, e havia algo de especial neste, o de meio século, mas se contentava com "parabéns" ditos ao longo do dia e com muito menos presentes do que os que já lhe tinham sido enviados por coruja até aquele momento. E... bem, o fato é que ainda se lembrava da última festa surpresa que tinha tido o azar de receber. "Por favor, que não tenha sido Rolanda a responsável pela organização este ano! Que não tenha sido Rolanda! Por favor, que não tenha sido!"

Entrou, e lá estavam todos. Palmas e mais palmas. Arqueou uma das sobrancelhas de leve. Era impossível não sorrir. Balões, flores, fadas e uma grande faixa de parabéns. O bolo era decorado com motivos grifinórios. Alguns colegas se aproximaram para saudá-la, outros entregaram presentes. Ficou sem jeito. Dumbledore foi um dos que apareceram com um pacote. Ele sempre tinha presentes originais para oferecer, de modo que ela já esperava rir com o que quer que encontrasse dentro do embrulho verde, mas dessa vez era um livro. Pela primeira vez era um livro. Um livro raro, é verdade, e caro, que ela não se lembrava de ter comentado que queria, mas que certamente lhe pregou um largo sorriso nos lábios. Mal teve tempo de agradecer, foi logo puxada e empurrada para diante do bolo.

Parabéns. Longo e animado. Não! E de novo e de novo. Ela revirou os olhos. Quando finalmente terminaram de cantar, ela se curvou para soprar as 50 velas dispersas simetricamente sobre o bolo. Os muitos olhares a faziam ligeiramente descorfortável, queria apenas que terminasse logo. Pomona foi quem se lembrou de gritar:

— Agora faça um pedido! Um pedido!

Minerva deu um sorriso de canto e levantou os olhos por um momento, dando uma olhada no círculo que tinha se formado à sua volta. Seus olhos encontraram os olhos do diretor, e ela acabou sorrindo mais. Então se voltou mais uma vez às velas, tomou fôlego e soprou.

(continua)


	2. O Choque

AGORA FAÇA UM PEDIDO**  
>Capítulo 1 – O Choque<strong>

O dia amanheceu gelado, mas não fazia frio debaixo das muitas cobertas fofas que envolviam Minerva. Ao contrário. E ela tinha sonhado um sonho gostoso e macio. Havia por toda parte um sutil, inexplicável e incrivelmente acolhedor cheiro cítrico, que a fez se perguntar se já estava mesmo acordada ou não. Respirou profundamente, esfregando os olhos. A noite anterior tinha sido animada e, a despeito de ter sido muito à contragosto a coisa toda do assoprar velas, não podia negar que tinha se divertido. Eram raros esses momentos, em que se dava ao luxo de rir um pouco. Abriu os olhos e ficou encarando o teto por quase um minuto, com uma sensação esquisita subindo pela espinha, ainda com os pensamentos misturando o sonho doce que tinha tido com as imagens da noite anterior, e... aquele... ressonar... Finalmente se deu conta do motivo de seu estranhamento: o padrão do teto. Se pôs sentada de uma vez, sobressaltada. Ela não estava... estava? Realmente estava? Taquicardia. Teve de tomar fôlego para espiar logo à sua direita. Deu apenas uma olhadela rápida, para novamente desviar seu foco, petrificada.

Ok, ou ela ainda estava dormindo, ou Albus realmente estava ressonando logo ao seu lado, de bruços, com a cabeça enfiada no travesseiro. Ou ela ainda estava dormindo, ou tinha acordado nos aposentos do diretor. _Na cama do diretor._ Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Algo muito, muito estranho tinha acontecido na noite anterior? Algo de que ela não se lembrava? Não, não, absolutamente! Lembrava-se de modo perfeitamente claro do caminho que fez de volta a seus aposentos, lembrava-se de trocar de roupa e ainda estava, bem o via, com a mesma camisola que tinha vestido logo antes de se deitar. Sim, sim, mesma camisola! No entanto, tinha se deitado em sua própria cama, na Torre da Grifinória. Certamente! Lembrava-se de ter desfeito o coque e de ter deslizado para baixo de suas cobertas, e não, jamais, de nenhuma forma, para baixo das cobertas do diretor. Então como explicar o papel de parede turquesa e a decoração delicadamente exótica que preenchia todo o ambiente à volta?

Por alguns instantes, manteve-se imóvel. Como se enfeitiçada. Respirando tão silenciosa e calmamente quanto alguém é capaz de fazer sem sufocar a si mesmo. Tentou fechar os olhos, ainda sem se mexer, a ver se aquelas imagens absurdas simplesmente sumiam, mas não sumiram. Lentamente, virou-se de costas para o diretor, colocando os pés no chão, sobre um tapete felpudo. Ficou ainda mais uns instantes assim, sem se pôr em pé. Quando finalmente tomou coragem de se levantar, sentiu o puxão leve nas cobertas. Seu companheiro de cama se mexia. Tinha acordado. Muito bem, o que quer que estivesse acontecendo, podia resolver de modo muito racional. "Não há motivo para me exaltar, vou simplesmente lhe perguntar o que diabos estou fazendo aqui e em... em um segundo tudo estará exclarecido. Certamente há uma explicação bastante lógica". Não contava, porém, com o seu tão bom amigo dizendo, em meio a um bocejo:

— Bom dia, amor.

Se isso tivesse sido tudo, ela teria se limitado a levantar uma das sobrancelhas e repreendê-lo de modo muito rigoroso. Não foi. Porque, logo em seguida, quando ela se virou para encará-lo, e também ele já se tinha posto sentado... ele... ele tinha... _ele realmente tinha se aproximado como uma flecha e lhe dado um beijinho rápido nos lábios?_ Rosto novamente em brasa. Abriu a boca a dizer algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saíram. Não pôde, tampouco, respirar, ao menos não até que ele tivesse pulado da cama e desaparecido pela porta do banheiro.

Soltou uma exclamação surda. Levou as mãos à cabeça, boquiaberta. Depois aos lábios. _Lábios recém-beijados._ O que estava acontecendo? Era uma brincadeira? Uma brincadeira estúpida? Quando ele saiu do banheiro, ainda vestindo uma espécie de camisola de algodão folgada, muito à século XIX, ela o encarou bastante séria.

— Albus...

Estava pronta para dizer de uma vez só, mas vê-lo se despindo em sua frente, sem cerimônias, a fez novamente desviar o olhar, constrangida.

— Albus... — tentou de novo, sem olhar — O que eu estou fazendo aqui? E o que diabos foi isso?

— O que? O que quer dizer, Min?

Ela não teve coragem de checar se o diretor já tinha vestido alguma coisa quando ele subiu na cama e veio se sentar junto dela, sobre os joelhos, assim, como que pouco atrás.

— O que estou... O que estou fazendo aqui? — repetiu, sem conseguir encontrar outra formulação para essa simples pergunta.

— O que acha que está fazendo aqui?

— Eu não tenho ideia. Gostaria... _por favor_, que me dissesse. — Ela estava dando tudo de si para se manter rasoavelmente calma.

— Você... não tem ideia? Quer dizer... Não tem... ideia do que está fazendo em nosso quarto? — e quando ele disse, foi de modo doído, entre triste e surpreso.

Ela estremeceu. A respiração entrecortada. — _Nosso quarto?_ — Não pôde assimilar, à princípio. Os olhos, fixos em algum ponto do chão, já não viam coisa alguma.

— Ah, Min... — ele suspirou, como se de repente tivesse compreendido onde ela queria chegar, e, devagar, se aproximou mais, levando os dedos aos cebelos dela — eu sinto muito. O que Silvanus disse ontem foi absolutamente grosseiro... Você não pode deixar isso... Min, ele estava completamente alcoolizado, e o que sabe sobre você? Ah, meu amor... também é difícil pra mim. Não poder dizer a ninguém. Mas... hey... hey... eu te amo. Isso não é o bastante? Hm? Já são... 13 anos. Nunca duvide daquilo que há entre nós, independente dos outros, do que digam, do que saibam ou não saibam. Este sempre vai ser o nosso quarto. Eu sempre vou estar com você. É preciso, Min, é preciso que seja assim. Se antes já era perigoso... — ele fez uma pausa, talvez considerando o melhor modo de dizer o que tinha a dizer — As coisas estão cada vez mais complicadas e vão ficar piores. Tom, você sabe. Sabe o que ele anda fazendo. Eu não quero pô-la em perigo. É importante demais para mim. — Ela percebeu a voz dele ficar ligeiramente embargada. — Eu não suportaria que fizessem mal a você por minha causa. Nunca. Você entende? Você pode entender?

Então se abraçou a ela por trás, ainda sobre a cama, colocando o queixo sobre o ombro da bruxa. Ela tinha, nesse momento, o coração tão apertado que não pôde dizer coisa alguma senão um fraco — Eu entendo.

— Sei como sente falta... sei _de que_ sente falta. Eu também. Eu também. Eu gostaria muito. Gostaria de sair e gritar a todos o quanto a amo. Gostaria de... — então ele baixou a voz para um sussurro, como se estivesse por contar um segredo. Minerva soube que nesse momento ele sorria. — _...chamá-la de Sra. Dumbledore. _

Ela não conseguiu segurar um riso nervoso. De repente nada fazia sentido! O que, pelas barbas de Merlin, estava acontecendo ali? Era simplesmente absurdo! Absurdo! Ficaram assim ainda por alguns instantes. Ela, chocada demais para dizer o que quer que fosse, ainda paralisada em sua mesma desconfortável e impecável postura reta de estátua... ainda com os braços dele em torno de si e sentindo a respiração do homem e uns pequenos beijos no pescoço que... a fizeram estremecer. Acabou por repreender a si própria pelo arrepio que sentiu correr espinha à cima, como se realmente pudesse ser evitado. Era surreal, entre assustador e... delicioso. _Deliciosamente impróprio._ "Impróprio" insistiu, repetindo mentalmente, como se tentando fixar muito bem, obrigando-se a se manter ainda tão dura quanto antes. "Completamente impróprio".

Só pôde respirar, de fato, quando ele a deixou, se afastando, para abrir o guarda-roupa a escolher as vestes que usaria naquele domingo. Ela, trêmula, resolveu espiar por sobre o ombro, mas foi só para constatar que ele, enquanto corria os dedos magros pelos cabides, realmente não vestia nada. Ao contrário, estava simplesmente parado lá, como veio ao mundo, sem se importar com coisa alguma senão decidir entre diferentes tons de lilás. Pelas barbas de Merlin! Não, ela não se atreveu a olhar demais. Ao invés disso, se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro, fechou a porta atrás de si e... sentiu as pernas fraquejarem. Soltou um longo e silencioso suspiro e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, se perguntando quão provável era que, na realidade, estivesse delirando de febre numa cama da Ala Hospitalar, com Poppy andando de um lado para o outro e a obrigando a beber poções repugnantes sem que ela se desse conta.

(continua)

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Ok, agora começamos a fic "de verdade". Sejam gentis e deixem um pequeno review me contando o que acharam, ok? :)**  
><strong>

Pearll: Muitíssimo obrigada, guria! Quanto a esses rumores, eu também ouvi falar. Acho mesmo é que ela foi enganada, é o que eu lhe digo, que a história é um pouco mais complexa do que parece, uhum! Ah, realizei seu depósito hoje à tarde, espero que esteja tudo certo, na hora eu não me lembrava se o cofre era o 674 ou o 647, Grampo ficou impaciente e já não tenho certeza em qual dos dois eu apostei. Tinha tudo anotado na mão, mas tive que lavar porque estava grudenta de sorvete :(


	3. Considerando Fatos e Analisando Dados

**Nota:** Meninas, muito obrigada pelos reviews! Estou contente de saber que estão acompanhando e curtindo. Aqui está a continuação. Não resesti a usar o apelido "Tabby" nesse cap. Aos que não estiverem familiarizados, "tabby cat" é o que chamamos de gato listrado ou gato trigrado, obviamente fazendo referência ao padrão de pelagem da forma animaga de nossa queridíssima professora McGonagall. É, eu simplesmente não encontrei uma tradução charmosa o bastante :P então resolvi usar o termo em inglês mesmo. Bem, vamos lá!

* * *

><p>AGORA FAÇA UM PEDIDO<strong><br>Capítulo 2 – Considerando Fatos e Analisando Dados**

Para seu completo desespero, a hipótese "brincadeira de mal gosto" se tornou menos plausível à medida que ela olhou em volta. Era, sem dúvidas, o banheiro mais luxuoso daquele castelo. Um privilégio do diretor, pois sim, relevos em mármore branco e detalhes em ouro. A banheira quase tão grande quanto a do Banheiro dos Monitores. Devia ter umas 5 vezes o tamanho da banheira que Minerva lembrava de ter em seus próprios aposentos. No entanto, ao olhá-la, a bruxa não pôde reparar em coisa alguma senão no único e terrível fio de cabelo preto colado à borda. Ao olhar em volta, lhe saltaram aos olhos alguns itens muito pontuais, e ela acabou se lançando de um lado para o outro a checá-los um a um, a ver se eram mesmo reais, se estavam mesmo ali e se eram de fato o que pareciam ser. A sua escova de dentes sobre a pia era incontestavelmente _a sua_ escova de dentes. O roupão xadrez pendurado em um gancho tinha o seu perfume. Os grampos de cabelo, em número idêntico àqueles que tinha usado na noite anterior, estavam lá, perfeitamente alinhados, exatamente como ela sempre costumava deixar. E seu frasco de xampu, presente de Pomona, estava nesse momento muito, muito mais vazio do que ela se lembrava de ter deixado (ao constatar isso, suas narinas se dilataram de leve... _Que atrevimento!_). Suas observações e reflexões foram interrompidas pela voz rouca que vinha do outro lado da porta.

— Você está bem, minha querida?

Ela supôs que ele perguntasse por conta da demora incomum. Antes de se repreender mentalmente, lembrando a si mesma que aquilo não fazia sentido, já que, a despeito de todas as indicações em contrário, _ela nunca tinha estado ali antes_, se apressou a responder:

— Eu estou bem. — optou por tentar adiar o problema de alguma forma, a ver se conseguia colocar as ideias em ordem antes de encará-lo de fato. Para isso tinha de parecer convincente — Albus... Albus, não quero... atrasá-lo. Já deve estar na hora do café-da-manhã. Por que não vai na frente?

— Eu posso esperar. Não me importo.

— _Eu me importo._ — Ela prendeu a respiração, franzindo o cenho. _Rápido! Uma explicação!_ — Prefiro que vá. É bom que cheguemos em horários diferentes, de vez em quando. Eu o encontro no Salão Principal logo em seguida.

Mordeu o lábio por um instante, percebendo o silêncio do diretor. Só depois de um instante ele disse:

— Você tem certeza de que está tudo bem, Tabby?

— É claro. — _Tabby?_ Não pôde deixar de sorrir, de leve.

— Está bem. Mas a vejo em seguida, não vejo?

— Sim, eu vou em seguida. Não se preocupe.

— Está bem.

E fez-se silêncio novamente.

Quando Minerva abriu a porta, ele já não estava lá. Ela suspirou profundamente, esfregou os olhos e deu o melhor de si para se manter calma. Entrar em pânico não ajudaria em nada. A primeira coisa que fez foi procurar por seus óculos e por sua varinha. Estavam sobre a mesinha de cabeceira que havia ao lado de "seu lugar" na cama, junto do romance que tinha começado a ler há mais ou menos uma semana. Pegou o livro nas mãos e constatou que o marcador estava agora em um lugar diferente, pelo menos 6 capítulos atrás de onde deveria, e... bem _no_ _meio_ de um capítulo. Ela sempre tinha o cuidado de interromper a leitura precisamente entre um capítulo e outro, como podia agora marcar uma página qualquer? Quando de repente lhe ocorreu uma explicação, ficou sem jeito e largou novamente o livro onde tinha encontrado.

Voltou a olhar o quarto. Só tinha estado ali uma vez antes, há três anos, a trazer poções de Poppy para um diretor muito, muito gripado. A enfermeira tinha lhe pedido para levá-las, dizendo que não poderia ir pessoalmente e que queria que alguém desse uma boa olhada no diretor por ela. "É um velho teimoso! Se eu mandar um elfo, vai ordenar à pobre criatura que minta dizendo que está ótimo, mesmo que mal possa pronunciar 'sapo de chocolate' tamanha tosse. Por favor, Minerva, são amigos tão próximos, o que lhe custa?" Mesmo tendo estado ali só daquela vez, e não tendo ficado por mais de 25 minutos, tinha certeza de que, na ocasião, as cortinas não eram vermelho-grifinória, e que não havia nenhuma tapeçaria com o brasão dos McGonagall na parede, nenhuma manta xadrez sobre a _sua_ velha poltrona de veludo (o que estava fazendo aqui?), nem porta-retratos com fotografias de _sua_ família, ou dela própria com Albus... e, por Circe! Ela tinha certeza de que em tempo algum poderia ter permitido que alguém batesse um retrato dela metida em horríveis vestes trouxas! Mas lá estava! Ela e Albus. Na fotografia, ele sorria abertamente, enquanto ela parecia extremamente sem jeito. Pareciam estar n'alguma parte trouxa da França, talvez Paris, considerando os letreiros das placas ao fundo. Por último, bateu os olhos em uma imagem ainda mais constrangedora: ela, em sua forma animaga, enrolada sobre o colo do diretor. Soltou uma exclamação baixa, corando mais uma vez. "Não, por favor, Minerva, não se atreva a se perguntar quem _em nome dos céus_ pode ter batido essa inominável fotografia, já que evidentemente não foi o próprio diretor." Incrédula, ficou encarando este retrato por alguns momentos antes de se lembrar que ainda precisava ir ao Salão Principal para o café.

Caminhou até o guarda-roupa, que ficava exatamente do outro lado do quarto. Abriu as portas da direita e encontrou as vestes de Albus, um sem fim de cores e bordados e um completo caos em questão de organização. Esticou os dedos e tocou a seda delicada de uma túnica azul, sentindo a textura do tecido. Respirou fundo. Estava em um sonho maluco, onde era a esposa secreta de Dumbledore, o maior bruxo do século, seu ex-professor e melhor amigo, e estava... apavorada... mas também... emocionada. Porque tinha a seda da túnica dele entre os dedos. Não fazia sentido, mas lá estava. Ela podia tocar. Franziu o cenho, sem se dar conta, e sentiu os olhos coçarem. Era isso? Vontade de chorar? Desesperada vontade de chorar? Bufou, irritando-se consigo mesma e esfregando os olhos. Fechou as portas da direita e voltou-se às que estavam mais à esquerda. A essa altura já não foi surpresa encontrar todos os seus vestidos, e mais dois ou três que não reconheceu, e também todas as suas capas, tudo perfeitamente organizado por estação, ocasião e cor, exatamente como se lembrava de sempre ter mantido. Só os cabides não eram os mesmos, mas o resto... Encontrou sua roupa de baixo numa gaveta que ficava ao lado daquela onde Albus parecia guardar suas meias de lã, ceroulas estampadas, drops de limão e figurinhas de sapos de chocolate alteradas (encantadas para fazerem caretas estranhas, que, em verdade, a fizeram ao mesmo tempo rir e revirar os olhos).

Se trocou, prendeu os cabelos no mesmo coque apertado de sempre, colocou o chapéu cônico e, depois de respirar bem fundo e contar até dez três vezes, saiu. A porta de saída levava ao gabinete do diretor. Tinha passado tantas horas naquela sala, mas... olhá-la do alto das escadas era ainda bastante estranho. Foi descendo, e a cada degrau que descia, se sentia mais reconfortada. Era como voltar à realidade. A mesa do diretor, os quadros no teto, os objetos prateados por toda parte, as estantes atulhadas de livros, a lareira diante da qual costumavam jogar xadrez... tudo isso a fez recuperar a segurança, tudo estava no lugar. Estava em Hogwarts, afinal. Nada poderia ser tão ruim. Atravessou a sala devagar, apesar do horário. Jamais se atrasava para as refeições no Salão. _Mas também jamais acordava na cama do diretor._ Constrangendo-se como seus próprios pensamentos, deixou a sala, passou pelas escadas em espiral, pelas gárgulas, e se pôs a cruzar os corredores, ainda no mesmo passo lento... quase como se... talvez pela primeira vez na vida, _quisesse se atrasar_. Não era de todo consciente e não podia evitar, mas sim, era exatamente isso.

Seguiu caminhando, olhando em volta. Os quadros estavam todos em seus devidos lugares. Passou pelo Frei Gorducho, que a cumprimentou muito amistosamente, e o cumprimentou de volta. Balançou a cabeça. Não podia ser verdade. Simplesmente não podia. Como poderia ter vivido por _13 anos_ com alguém e não se lembrar? Não com qualquer um. _Com Albus Dumbledore. _Sentiu um aperto no peito. Tinha vivido com Albus? Ela... ela e o diretor...? Ela...? Sentiu o rosto esquentar. Oh, sim, _ela certamente_. Não havia como negar, não para si mesma. Mas ele? Ele?... A voz dele dizendo "Tabby, minha querida" ecoou em sua mente, repetindo-se de novo e de novo. Ela deixou escapar um suspiro. Não, não era possível. Era preciso ser racional.

Passou por alguns alunos, mecanicamente os repreendeu por estarem correndo. Tudo parecia perfeitamente normal. Ouviu alguns "bom-dia, professora", e retribuiu os cumprimentos, exatamente do mesmo modo como sempre fazia. A despeito de cruzar o caminho de cada vez mais alunos, obrigou-se a não pensar em _quanto_ já estava atrasada. Não que fosse obrigatório estar sempre presente nas refeições, ainda mais no domingo. Mas sempre tinha sido uma questão de hábito, rotina. Certamente alguém notaria, e ela definitivamente não queria ser apontada hoje, pelo motivo que fosse.

— Bom dia, professora. Como tem passado? — o fantasma da Grifinória acenou, de longe.

— Bom dia, senhor Nicholas. Eu estou... bem, e o Sr. como vai?

— Descansando em paz, obrigado.

Hipoteticamente falando, se fosse verdade... como poderia ser? Como poderia ser, sendo que ela não se lembrava de nada daquilo? Dobrou à direita, andando ainda mais devagar. Só se... Uma pontada de medo a fez prender a respiração. Começou a repassar mentalmente todas as suas lembranças, a começar por 13 anos atrás, a procurar desesperadamente por um buraco, algo que não fizesse sentido, não se encaixasse, e pudesse indicar o uso de algum tipo de alteração de memória. Poderia ter sofrido algum tipo de ataque? Poderia ter sido enfeitiçada para se esquecer de uma longa vida feliz ao lado do homem que... Suspirou, dando de cara com Albus logo na entrada do Salão. E ele aparentemente era o último por ali.

— Você está atrasada, minha cara — o tom era de gracejo, muito leve, muito tranquilo, mas os olhos denunciavam uma pontada de preocupação.

— Perdoe-me, Albus. Eu... — ela suspirou, dando-se conta de que não tinha nenhuma desculpa plausível.

— Você está melhor?

— Eu estou. Muito melhor, obrigada.

Ele sorriu, balançando a cabeça em afirmativa.

— Quer conversar?

— Não. Eu estou bem agora. Eu... tenho algum trabalho a fazer e...

— Minha cara professora McGonagall, não é preciso que trabalhe aos domingos ou feriados. Eu estou bem certo de que _o diretor_ explicitou isso em mais de uma ocasião.

Ela sorriu.

— Quero adiantar as coisas, tenho muito a corrigir. E pensei em rever algumas anotações, as aulas com o terceiro ano não estão saindo como o planejado, e não quero correr o risco de não dar conta da grade...

Por alguns instantes, ele simplesmente ficou lá, olhando. Até que ela, constrangendo-se, perguntou:

— O que?

O velho diretor sorriu, um sorriso que ela pensou ser triste, e então ele moveu os lábios lentamente, sem pronunciar som algum. Formou a sentença "eu te amo", ela não teve dúvidas. Exasperada, tentou disfarçar seu súbito nervosismo, olhando em volta, a fingir medo de que alguém os visse, mas estavam sozinhos. Ele riu.

— Também tenho trabalho. Contabilidade — ele fez um careta — achei que talvez pudesse me ajudar... mais tarde, quando já não tiver mais nada a fazer... e depois, quem sabe, poderíamos desfrutar de... algum tempo juntos. — um dos cantos da boca dele se repuxou, de leve; não tardou a adicionar, simulando a mais perfeita inocência — Para um boa partida de xadrez e uma xícara de chá, _é claro_.

Ela sempre foi boa com burocracia e frequentemente ajudava com a contabilidade. De qualquer modo, não esteve tão certa quanto a quanta contabilidade estaria realmente envolvida nessa proposta. Encarou seriamente o diretor, que lhe sorria com os olhos faiscantes. Hipoteticamente falando, se ela pudesse mesmo, de alguma forma, ter esquecido ou ter sido forçada a se esquecer de parte dos últimos 13 anos de sua vida... quão cruel seria para Albus descobrir a verdade? Descobrir que sua amada esposa... _Amada._ Interrompeu a linha de raciocínio, atrapalhando-se com a palavra "amada". Só depois de um momento se deu conta de que estava sorrindo para ele.

— Depois do almoço.

— Perfeito. — Ele sorriu. — Posso acompanhá-la até as escadarias, professora?

Sempre caminhavam juntos até o mesmo ponto, a partir do qual se separavam a ir cada um a seu escritório. Isso era costumeiro, fazia sentido, e ela ficou grata por, finalmente, por um momento, algo fazer sentido.

— É claro.

Muitas vezes ele oferecia o braço, e nunca antes ela tinha se sentido relutante em aceitar. Mas acabou por se obrigar a dissimular, guardar seus receios a si mesma, e encontrou muito agradável a sensação de ter a mão coberta pela dele. Fizeram quase todo o percurso em silêncio. Quase chegando às escadarias junto das quais se separariam, Albus disse:

— A vejo no Salão para o almoço? — e a encarou por sobre os oclinhos de meia-lua, de um modo muito familiar e... encantador.

— Por certo que sim.

Pararam. Então ele levou a mão dela aos lábios, depositando um pequeno beijo.

— Até mais tarde, minha cara.

— Até mais tarde.

Ele tomou seu caminho, enquanto ela ficou lá parada ainda por quase um minuto, até se lembrar de também seguir para sua própria sala.

(continua)


	4. Saliências

AGORA FAÇA UM PEDIDO**  
>Capítulo 3 – Saliências<strong>

A professora McGonagall encontrou seu gabinete particularmente silencioso naquela manhã. Ou, bem, talvez não fosse o gabinete em si. O fato é que se incomodou. Se esforçou para trabalhar nas correções, mas simplesmente não conseguiu se concentrar. Acabou desistindo e voltando sua atenção novamente à tarefa de repassar as memórias. E por mais que procurasse desesperadamente por um indício, algo que apontasse para um fato, um fato concreto e plausível, algo que fizesse sentido, ela... ela não encontrou nada. A clareza de como se lembrava de certos episódios parecia sugerir o contrário, uma memória intacta, imaculada. Tentou encontrar outras hipóteses, outras possíveis explicações, mas como não foi capaz, talvez pelo nervosismo, então não descartou a possibilidade de alteração de memória. Simplesmente porque... bem, era inaceitável não ter nenhuma ideia do que poderia estar acontecendo consigo.

Saiu adiantada para o almoço, querendo ter certeza de não se atrasar desta vez. Chegando ao Salão, assumiu seu lugar de sempre, à direita da cadeira do diretor. Cumprimentou os colegas conforme foram chegando, e logo todos os lugares dessa e das outras mesas estavam ocupados, com exceção de um. Albus não compareceu ao Salão para o almoço. Minerva se sentiu ligeiramente desconfortável, e todos notaram o quanto estava pensativa. Talvez pela falta do diretor ou talvez por toda a situação que desenrolava à sua volta desde que tinha acordado naquela manhã... O fato é que comeu pouco e, para a surpresa de alguns de seus colegas, não fez nenhum comentário sarcástico, e nem ao menos participou das conversas. Limitou-se tão somente a cumprimentos e respostas monossilábicas. Filius e Pomona trocaram olhares confusos, e Minerva nem isso percebeu. Foi uma das primeiras a deixar o Salão, arrastando a capa esmeralda atrás de si de modo ligeiramente monótono.

De início, pensou em ir direto à sala de Dumbledore. Não que ele nunca tivesse deixado de comparecer ao Salão para o almoço antes, por vezes se via tão ocupado ou distraído que acabava simplesmente deixando passar, no entanto... nesse dia específico, ela sinceramente sentiu a falta dele. Porque tinham combinado de se ver, ele nunca tinha quebrado um combinado assim, sem dar satisfação. Se não fazia isso quando eram apenas amigos, por que faria agora que eram casados? Hipoteticamente, é claro,_ se fossem casados_ – ela tratou de se corrigir mentalmente. E, bem... estava tudo tão surreal que à essa altura encontrar algo rotineiro, algo certo, que fizesse sentido, tinha se tornado uma necessidade. E que podia ser mais rotineiro, mais certo, que cafés-da-manhã, almoços e jantares debaixo daquele teto encantado? Amaldiçoou-se por não ter estado lá pela manhã. O que estava pensando?

Seguiu para sua própria sala. Mais tarde teria de encará-lo. Sozinha. Sem a presença de mil alunos assegurando que tudo corresse exatamente como ela própria repetia de novo e de novo que devia ser. Teria de se deitar ao lado dele quando a noite chegasse. Teria de fingir que estava tudo bem, que era normal, ou então lhe dizer tudo, lhe dizer que não se lembrava de um único momento de seu casamento, dizer que pra ela era como se fossem apenas grandes amigos, e... o ver completamente arrasado. Ela poderia fazer isso? Seria capaz? Seria capaz de ferir deste modo o homem que amava?

Parou, fechou os olhos e respirou bem fundo. Estava já diante da porta de seu escritório, com a mão sobre a maçaneta, e entrar devia ser muito fácil, entrar e encarar mais uma vez o vazio solitário do escritório da mui sóbria professora de Transfigurações de Hogwarts. Ela queria entrar, queria desesperadamente. Mas tinha acabado de fazer. De formar a frase em sua mente. Pela primeira vez na vida. De admitir. Estremeceu, apertando as sobrancelhas uma contra a outra. Talvez o amasse tanto, o quisesse tanto, que tivesse simplesmente enlouquecido, perdido a razão. E talvez, só talvez...

— Professora, a senhora está bem?

Ela ergueu a cabeça, piscou os olhos, e então encarou uma mui receosa Lily Evans, que vinha cruzando os corredores com dois ou três livros nas mãos.

— Sim, eu estou bem, Srta. Evans. — deu o melhor de si para soar tranquila, endireitando a postura, quando, na verdade, seu coração batia tão depressa que podia ouvir as pulsações, tum-dum, tum-dum, tum-dum...

Quis dizer qualquer outra coisa à menina, mas não encontrou nada que pudesse preencher o desconfortável silêncio que tinha se formado de repente. A aluna entreabriu os lábios, visivelmente preocupada; ia dizer algo... mas Minerva acabou por cortá-la, adicionando um rápido "Obrigada", girando a maçaneta, entrando e fechando a porta atrás de si. Não, é claro que não queria ser grosseira, mas simplesmente não sabia lidar com aquilo, precisava ficar sozinha. Sozinha. Não, não, não... ela não precisava ficar sozinha. Precisava de...dele. _Precisava dele. _Suspirou, aflita. Ou então de sua vida de volta, como deveria ser.

Bateu os olhos, então, em uma delicada flor sobre a mesa, em um tom vivo de carmim e branco, exemplar de uma espécie exótica que tinha certeza de nunca ter visto antes. Deu um sorriso triste, caminhando até a mesa. É claro que muitas de suas certezas pareciam de repente de todo desestruturadas, de modo que preferiu apenas reparar no perfume suave e tomar o pergaminho que estava preso ao presente. Ao tocá-lo, surgiram letras em uma caligrafia muito desenhada e muito familiar.

"_Minha querida,_

_perdoe minha falta no almoço. Não gosto de sair sem aviso, mas nosso caro Ministro sentiu necessidade de uma daquelas reuniões urgentes que certamente poderiam ser deixadas para mais tarde, se os velhos hábitos fossem ainda levados em conta. Afinal, quem trabalha no domingo? Mas eu entendo, e suponho que você possa imaginar qual assunto me tirou do castelo, me impedindo de saborear as costeletas que ouvi dizer que estavam sendo preparadas para hoje e, é claro, de saborear sua adorável companhia. Eu prometo voltar tão logo for humanamente possível._

_amor,"_

Não tinha assinatura, mas, evidentemente, não era preciso. Ela sorriu. Então ela sorriu mais. E mordiscou os lábios. Não, já não havia como negar que, apesar da situação ser uma insanidade, parte de si estava gostando. Gostando muito. Outra parte, no entanto, sentia medo. Medo não, pavor. Pavor de se permitir acreditar, mesmo sem provas empíricas, de que tudo aquilo fosse mesmo real, e... _de se frustrar_. Pavor que sumisse tão rapidamente quanto tinha vindo. Porque, queira ou não, tinham sido 15 longos anos de desesperado esforço para manter seus sentimentos sob controle. Se os deixasse sair agora, e descobrisse que não era de verdade, descobrisse que ele não estaria lá, se acordasse em seu próprio quarto na manhã seguinte...

Suspirou, baixando a cabeça e trazendo a flor para junto do peito. Ela o queria muito. Ah, sim! Sim, ela queria. Queria ser sua mulher. Mas podia? Ela tinha o direito? Será que não era tudo uma piada cruel de seu subconsciente? Um sonho, talvez? Efêmero como um suspiro? E ainda que fosse real, ainda que, de algum modo, estivesse acontecendo, que ela de repente tivesse se tornado esposa daquele homem... era direito que fosse amada e cuidada sem se lembrar de ter feito nada em troca? Se amada por algo que ela nem mesmo podia explicar? Ter a fidelidade de um homem que acreditava que ela tinha estado lá pra ele por 13 anos de suas vidas, quando, em verdade, nunca tinha estado? Era tudo tão confuso e... um pouco assustador. Nunca antes tinha se sentido tão desconfortável e desprotegida antes.

Quando, já bem no final da tarde, Albus Dumbledore bateu de leve à sua porta entreaberta, a encontrou com uma série de livros de transfigurações abertos sobre a mesa, anotando furiosamente à tinta esmeralda. Ela já estava mais calma, o trabalho a tinha mantido ocupada o bastante para que a melancolia com a qual vinha lidando se dissipasse. Tudo continuava inexplicável e estranho, mas aquelas horas em silêncio a acalmaram o espírito. Ele interpretou o sorriso da bruxa, é claro, como um convite para entrar.

— Como vão as tarefas, Minerva?

— Quase tudo pronto.

Sorriram de leve, ambos, um ao outro.

— Perdoe-me pela demora. Conrad me segurou por mais tempo do que eu gostaria. Usei a lareira. E temo ainda não ter conseguido me livrar de toda a fuligem que se agarrou à minha barba durante a viagem de volta. — o diretor espanou a própria barba com os dedos, parecendo um pouco incomodado.

Minerva apenas sorriu, assentindo com a cabeça, terminando de empilhar os livros e se pondo em pé. Albus deu uma olhadela na direção da porta e, com um gesto discreto, a encostou muito suavemente. Em seguida, contornou a mesa. Quando a bruxa se virou, o encontrou já muito próximo. Não soube o que dizer, e, depois de um momento de luta feroz entre seus sentimentos tão contraditórios, se obrigou a não dar nem mesmo um passo para trás quando ele pôs as mãos em sua cintura, a puxando delicadamente para um beijo. Não pôde, no entanto, deixar de prender a respiração, e levou alguns bons segundos para relaxar e fechar os olhos, sentindo os lábios dele sobre os seus. Acabou, sem se dar conta, por levar as mãos aos ombros dele, e depois por lhe tocar a barba delicadamente. Abriu os olhos e se percebeu que ele olhava de um modo... Céus, que ela sempre tinha tentado imaginar, mas nunca tinha conseguido! Era de tirar o fôlego. Não os beijos, esses eram suaves e gentis, mas... o olhar... Então se formou um sorriso muito maroto nos lábios do velho e ele disse, em voz baixa:

— Que tal um pouco daquela burocracia agora, professora?

Ela riu, corando. Não soube o que responder. Então ele, voltando a beijá-la, ainda entre sorrisos, desceu as mãos para o quadril dela e... um pouco mais...

— ...Albus!

Ele simulou um daqueles olhares inocentes, piscando os olhos, como se dissessem "o que? eu não fiz nada".

— Aqui não. — Ela se obrigou a se desvencilhar dos braços dele. Aproveitou a virar de costas, numa tentativa desesperada de impedí-lo de ver que ela estava corando, o coração disparado. — Alguém pode entrar de repente... nos ver.

— Eu tranco a porta. — ele sussurrou ao pé do ouvido, a fazendo corar ainda mais.

— Não, não! Não temos tempo! Logo há o jantar e... — ela deu a volta na mesa, pegando alguns livros a fingir ocupação. Ele a foi seguindo pela sala, de perto.

— Ainda é cedo.

— Eu preciso passar na biblioteca antes do jantar, a devolver alguns volumes. Não quero problemas com Pince.

— Professores não precisam cumprir os prazos.

— Diga isso a ela.

Minerva escolheu três volumes, não eram nem mesmo da biblioteca de Hogwarts, no entanto, estava tão desesperada por uma desculpa que a permitisse sair da sala imediatamente, que nem mesmo pensou que ele poderia notar. Abriu a porta, e só então se virou, a perguntar:

— Me acompanha ou o encontro no Salão, mais tarde?

Ele fez cara de cachorrinho sem dono, mas ela se manteve muito firme, obrigada. Então ele acabou por encolher os ombros e a seguir para fora da sala. Não disse nada, mas, é claro, a acompanhou até a biblioteca. No caminho conversaram sobre trivialidades, e ela se sentiu mais segura. Segura o bastante para se permitir algo que normalmente não se permitia. Olhá-lo. Olhar cada traço, olhar os olhos profundamente azuis, a barba longa, os cabelos, o formato do nariz...

— Minha cara Minerva, sei que é difícil resistir, — ele disse em voz baixa, tentando conter um sorriso — mas... os alunos ali à frente podem notar, se continuar me olhando... _desse modo_.

A bruxa abriu a boca a dizer algo, mas acabou não conseguindo pronunciar nem uma única palavra. Pelas barbas de Merlin! Queria muito sumir naquele momento!

— Que fique claro que quem quis sair de sua aconchegante e perfeitamente trancável sala neste belo domingo propício à burocracia foi você — ele disse, sorrindo muito alegremente — E eu ainda acho que devíamos retornar imediatamente.

Para o alívio de Minerva, chegaram à bibloteca logo em seguida, e seu terrível constrangimento se desfez ao se deparar, de repente, com o problema "como 'devolver' os _meus_ livros sem me denunciar?". Foi uma sorte não encontrar Madame Pince no balcão. E também foi uma sorte que Albus tenha se distraído tão rapidamente com alguns títulos que se encontravam empilhados sobre uma das mesas de estudo. Haviam poucos alunos na biblioteca, e a maioria deles estava sentado nas mesas lá do fundo ou caminhava entre as prateleiras. Com um gesto rápido de varinha, Minerva encolheu os seus livros e os enfiou no bolso da capa, então se voltou novamente a Albus, dizendo:

— Os deixei ali sobre o balcão. Não vamos nos atrasar.

Eles tinham tempo mais que suficiente para chegar ao Salão, mesmo assim Minerva o arrastou para fora da bibiloteca... _antes que Irma aparecesse, pensou consigo._ Seguiram a passos lentos para o Salão Principal, conversando amigavelmente, como ela se lembrava de que costumassem fazer. Tão amigavelmente que quando chegaram ao Salão e se sentaram em seus lugares, ela já se encontrava quase livre da sensação de estranhamento que vinha trazendo entalada na garganta desde cedo. E a coisa seguiu assim ainda por alguns longos momentos, até que ele, para sua completa surpresa, tocasse sua mão de leve, por baixo da mesa. Ela se sobressaltou, e Horace a olhou como se perguntando o que tinha havido. Acabou por disfarçar, tirando a mão do alcance de Albus. Um momento depois, outro sobressalto. Dessa vez ela não teve como não lançar um olhar repressor ao homem que sorria inocentemente e, em verdade, ainda não tinha tirado a mão de sua coxa esquerda. Lutando furiosamente para não corar, ela apenas bebeu um gole interminável de suco de abóbora e seguiu se concentrando em sua refeição em silêncio. Ele acabou tirando a mão e se virando para o outro lado a conversar com Filius sobre as atividades do coral da escola. Antes de saírem do Salão, ele ainda se atreveu a roçar a canela da bruxa com o pé, como que erguendo o vestido de leve, o que causou a ela um terceiro sobressalto, um "Minerva, você está bem?" por parte de Horace e um sorriso incontrolável nos lábios do diretor.

Ela saiu antes, pedindo licença e dando boas noites a todos. Tomou um caminho alternativo, evitando os corredore principais. Logo Albus apareceu atrás dela, a passos ligeiros. O olhou por sobre o ombro, depois torceu o nariz e simplesmente seguiu marchando.

— Minerva...

Ela bufou.

— Professora, por favor. Eu gostaria de um minuto, se não for incômo...

— É incomôdo. Extremamente incômodo. Imensuravelmente incômodo!

Quando o encarou, ficou ainda mais zangada ao ver que ele estava sorrindo. Baixou a voz, e isso fez com que soasse ainda mais furioso o que tinha a dizer.

— Você está louco? Você... — bufou mais uma vez, não encontrando palavras. Parou de andar. Estavam sozinhos em um corredor estreito. Caminho incomum. Mais à frente alguns quadros, aparentemente adormecidos, e isso era tudo.

— Desculpe, eu não pude resistir. — Os olhos dele cintilavam alegremente.

— Isso é tudo que tem a dizer em sua defesa? Onde estava com a cabeça? Podiam ter visto, seu velho doido!

— _Seu_ velho doido. — ele corrigiu, sorrindo mais.

Ela suspirou, o encarando, incrédula. Acabou rindo, levando a mão à testa. Ele ofereceu o braço. Ela relutou, relutou, e... acabou aceitando, mas não sem antes resmungar:

— Você não tem jeito, Albus... Você... ah...! Não tem jeito...

Antes de retornarem a um dos corredores principais, ele, sem aviso, lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. A bruxa tentou lançar mais um daqueles olhares repressores, mas não conseguiu ser convincente, porque trazia agora sorriso bobo pregado aos lábios, um sorriso bobo do qual não conseguia se livrar. Como podia gostar tanto de alguém tão atrevido? Estava irritada consigo mesma por já tê-lo perdoado a insensatez, mas como ser dura depois de receber um daqueles olhares? Como não amolecer diante daqueles sorrisos? Caminharam em silêncio até a menor das torres e deram a senha à gárgula (algodão doce). Ela sentiu um frio na barriga ao pisar no primeiro degrau das escadas encantadas, que imediatamente começaram a se mover, os levando para cima, para o gabite do diretor, a partir do qual poderiam ter acesso aos aposentos onde tinha surpreendentemente acordado naquela manhã.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong> Leitoras queridas, eu já disse que amo vocês? Amo vocês, vocês me deixaram muito empolgada! :D muito obrigada pelos reviews! é maravilhoso tê-las acompanhando esta fic. Eu estou me divertido muito com esta história. No começo era só uma idéia muito doida, mas... está sendo muito, muito legal escrever. Estou muito contente em saber que também estão gostando. Há ainda um pouquinho mais de confusão, e então... depois vêm as respostas. Estou ansiosa pra compartilhá-las com vocês!

Mamma Corleone: Aaah, você me deixa morrendo de vontade de soltar uns spoilers da fic aqui, Mamma, heheh, mas não vou dizer! não! vou ser forte! hehehe... A notícia da qual eu falei é o seguinte: JKR criou um site novo (o Pottermore) e lá ela está publicando (entre outras coisas) conteúdo inédito sobre o universo e os personagens de HP. Ela escreveu a versão dela da história de Minerva... já está rodando aí na internet. Adianto que é bem triste! :/

Nana Snape: Sim, certamente ela seria mais carinhosa. E, acredite, logo Minerva também se pegará fazendo essa mesma pergunta. Mistéeeerio, heheh. Deixa te falar, Nana, sua empolgação me contagiou! Obrigada pelo comentário! :D

Deborah Black: Pobre Albus! :( Isso seria realmente muito triste. Tanto pra ela quanto pra ele. Mas se as apostas estiverem corretas, e tiver mesmo sido algum tipo de magia de aniversário, ora, bem, suponho que será preciso. Por enquanto, só especulações, ahm? hihi

Pearll: Realmente não é justo, também quero um Albus pra mim! Devíamos dar um jeito de tirar uns clones dele, hm. Ah, eu não agradeci, então... faço agora. O nome deste capítulo é idéia sua, não sei se percebeu, hihi, obrigada!

Não esqueçam de deixar um reviewzinho me contando o que acharam desse, ok? :D Até o próximo capítulo!


	5. Relações e Resoluções

AGORA FAÇA UM PEDIDO**  
>Capítulo 4 – Relações e Resoluções<strong>

Entraram juntos no gabinete. Fawkes, de seu poleiro, os saudou com um pio alegre. Albus fechou a porta atrás de si e acendeu a lareira com um gesto simples de varinha. Minerva, que estava acostumada a se sentar sempre na mesma poltrona, assumiu mecanicamente seu lugar e se pôs a encarar a mesa de centro sobre a qual costumavam montar o tabuleiro de xadrez. Se sentia muito à vontade ali, mas a ideia de ficar, de não voltar para seu próprio quarto naquela noite, bem... isso era... era estranho, ligeiramente assustador. Disfarçou um suspiro e o procurou com os olhos. Ele estava junto da fênix, acariciando as penas rubras e perguntando como tinha sido o dia, como se ave pudesse mesmo responder. Se bem que... se tratando de criaturas como aquelas, Minerva não se atrevia a afirmar que não podiam. Quem sabe? Sorriu de leve, os observando. Pareciam tão confortáveis na companhia um do outro... deviam estar juntos há tantos anos! Ela nunca tinha perguntado a ele como tinha conseguido uma fênix. Seria um bom momento? Será que, como esposa dele, já não tinha tido oportunidade de perguntar? Tudo do que ela se lembrava parecia incerto agora, de modo que começou a ter receios sobre o que dizer... receios de se delatar. Acabaria, é claro, tendo que contar tudo, mas decidiu que não faria isso senão no momento certo.

Mas como saber qual era o momento certo? Não teria sido o momento certo pela manhã, logo que tinha acordado e se deparado com a situação inesperada? Não seria o momento certo agora, antes que mentisse mais? _Mentisse._ Estava mentindo. E se ele percebesse? Não era sem motivo que Albus Dumbledore fosse considerado um dos maiores bruxos da atualidade. Ele era poderoso, era influente e era extremamente culto, mas havia algo mais. Habilidades. Habilidades que não eram comuns. Ele podia olhar nos olhos das pessoas e ver o que levavam dentro de si. E se ele já soubesse? E se ele tivesse percebido logo cedo? E se ele estivesse somente esperando que ela finalmente reunisse coragem para lhe dizer o que estava acontecendo? E se tivesse sido esse o porquê, o real porquê, de ele não ter estado lá no almoço? Se mexeu desconfortavelmente em seu lugar. Então Dumbledore se voltou novamente a ela, sorrindo. E, não, aquele não era o sorriso de alguém que desconfiava ou de alguém que tinha se desapontado recentemente, era um sorriso de amor. Ele a amava e parecia querer lembrar isso a cada instante. Ela relaxou. Por mais que parte de si achasse errado e cruel aceitar isso de bom grado, a outra parte, aquela que deliciava com cada olhar, estava pouco a pouco ganhando força. Ele não sabia, ela teve certeza e se sentiu aliviada.

Ela não admitiria a ninguém, nem sequer a si mesma, mas não podia dizer nada a ele ainda porque precisava desesperadamente de mais tempo, mais tempo se sentindo amada, se sentindo querida. Precisava de mais olhares daqueles, mais sorrisos, mais beijos. Ela sempre tinha querido isso, por isso sentia como sendo muito, muito cruel que, justo quando finalmente tinha alcançado, não parecesse certo. Mas como evitar? Como evitar de sorrir ao vê-lo caminhando para junto de si? Ao vê-lo tão à vontade, sorrindo tão carinhosamente...

Albus se sentou sobre a sólida mesa de centro que havia bem diante da poltrona de Minerva, pegou a mão dela e simplesmente ficou lá, olhando. Absolutamente sereno, como sempre. Foi então que ela finalmente considerou à sério a primeira das possibilidades que tinham lhe ocorrido. E se fosse um sonho? Um delírio? Ela sentiu os batimentos se acelerarem mais uma vez. É claro! Ela estava delirando, aquilo não era real. De repente se sentiu uma perfeita idiota! Como pode supor que a sensação física da presença de um objeto "provasse" que ele era real? Seu subconsciente devia ter construído tudo aquilo a partir das lembranças que tinha daquela visita ao quarto do diretor. E o banheiro, onde nunca tinha estado, devia ser, na realidade, completamente diferente. Sentiu então um aperto no peito. Porque, se era um sonho, podia acordar a qualquer momento. Acordar e perdê-lo, porque... não o tinha. Não o tinha, então tentaria adormecer de novo, tentaria desesperadamente, na esperança de retomar o sonho de onde tinha parado. Mas não conseguria. E nunca poderia sentí-lo mais perto, porque no mundo real... no mundo real aquilo era impossível. Completamente impossível.

A mudança súbita na expressão de Minerva fez com que o diretor franzisse o cenho.

— Minerva?

— Sim?

— Você está bem?

— Eu... eu estou, eu estou bem.

— Tem agido estranho o dia todo. Tem certeza de que está tudo bem?

— É claro. — Ela acabou deixando escapar um suspiro curto, sem querer. Estava novamente nervosa. — Eu só estou... um pouco cansada. Um banho longo seria realmente muito agradável agora.

Ele sorriu daquele jeito outra vez.

— É uma ideia adorável, minha cara.

Ela completou rapidamente — _Sozinha_. Ahm, eu só... eu preciso de alguns momentos sozinha. Importa-se se eu subir? Sei que é cedo ainda, mas...

— Pensei que poderíamos... bem... está bem, é claro. Eu vou dar uma olhada na correspondência de Hogwarts, mas não me demoro, subo em seguida.

Certo.

Ela se levantou, fazendo menção a se afastar.

— Minerva...

Encararam-se por um segundo. Ele soou um tanto mais sério, de repente:

— Minerva, há algo que gostaria que eu soubesse?

A bruxa que ficou sem ação por um instante. Se não fosse um sonho, ele já teria percebido. Se não fosse um sonho, ele não teria passado o dia todo a assediando. Ninguém, depois de 13 anos de casado, faz isso. O tempo traz rotinas e... pelas barbas de Merlin! Ele já tinha 84 anos! seria incoerente não levar isso em consideração. Seria incoerente esperar que se comportasse como se tivesse 20. Se não fosse um sonho, ele jamais teria se permitido aqueles atrevimentos no Salão, porque realmente podiam ter sido vistos, e... o homem podia ser extravagante, às vezes, mas certamente não era indiscreto, muito menos inconsequente. Então, sim, muito certa de que era um sonho, e aliviada por ter descoberto finalmente o que se passava, ela sorriu.

— Não. Não, está tudo bem.

Ele assentiu, também sorrindo, sorrindo carinhosamente. Antes de se afastar e sair, subindo as escadas, teve ainda de encarar algo que de repente lhe pareceu encantador. Lá estava ele, com suas longas barbas brancas, óclinhos com lentes de meia-lua pendendo na ponta do nariz, metido em uma capa púrpura com estrelas bordadas, ainda sentado, e... fazendo biquinho, na espera de um beijo. Ela sorriu, o coração se aquecendo. Que pena que era um sonho! E que bom que era um sonho! Porque, sendo um sonho, não precisava se preocupar com as consequências de se curvar e colar os lábios nos dele. Podia não ter mais os cabelos ruivos como na época em que ela era apenas sua aluna, mas branco também lhe caía bem. E os olhos, profundamente azuis, como eram doces! _Ele_ era tão doce! Encantadoramente doce!

Trocaram sorrisos cúmplices e ela deixou o gabinete sem reparar nos quadros dos ex-diretores, que, muito inconvenientemente, os espiavam de suas molduras com seus olhos compridos. Subiu para o quarto e logo chegou ao banheiro, para se refugiar então debaixo da água quente. O banho devia tê-la relaxado, mas os momentos sozinha a acabaram a pondo ainda mais ansiosa. Sendo aquilo um sonho, ela não devia estar se sentindo mais confiante? Tinha a sensação de que estava perdendo tempo, e de que acabaria a qualquer momento, mas... ainda assim, ainda era estranho. Sendo aquilo um sonho, ela não devia pensar que era mesmo mulher dele? Ignorar por completo a verdadeira realidade? Porque todo o choque, todo o estranhamento, ela... ela não se lembrava de ter passado por algo assim antes. Quer dizer, não que se lembrasse de todos os seus sonhos depois de acordar, na verdade se lembrava de poucos, e sempre superficialmente... lavou os cabelos ainda pensando nisso. Depois lhe ocorreu que não importava coisa nenhuma, e que novamente estava perdendo tempo, perdendo tempo, perdendo tempo...! Jogando no lixo uma oportunidade extremamente preciosa. Oportunidade preciosa de fazer de conta que era _mesmo_ mulher dele. De _ser_ mulher dele.

Viver isso, mesmo que em sonho, parecia lindo. Aliás, que outro modo de vivê-lo senão em sonho? Saiu da banheira e se enrolou rapidamente em uma toalha felpuda. Secou os cabelos com um feitiço e meteu-se em seu roupão xadrez, para voltar para o quarto. Ele já estaria lá? E... o que...? Prendeu a respiração... O que aconteceria naquela noite? Quer dizer... é claro que... Corou furiosamente, se debatendo com pensamentos de um tipo que não tinha há muito, muito tempo. Baixou a cabeça, mordiscando o lábio inferior. Já faziam anos desde a última vez em que tinha... Mas que importava? Era só um sonho, só um sonho, ela se repetia. É claro que naquele momento parecia muito real, extremamente real, mas... bem, talvez no dia seguinte ela simplesmente acordasse e risse de si mesma. Sim, sim, isso era muito provável. Extremamente provável. Com certeza aconteceria. Encarou o espelho, enquanto punha os cabelos em uma trança frouxa. Ela não era particularmente bonita, e já tinha 50 anos... Sorriu, levaria um tempo a se acostumar com os 50 anos, pareciam muito com 49 ainda. Bem, não estava mal para alguém de 50, estava? E que importava, se era só um sonho? Escovou os dentes, andou de um lado para o outro, repreendendo-se a todo instante por estar perdendo tanto tempo. Então respirou fundo e voltou para o quarto.

Ok, Albus não estava lá. Algumas velas encantadas iluminavam o lugar, a janela estava fechada... fazia muito frio, como na noite anterior. Ela foi até o guarda-roupa, pegou o que vestir. Pensou em se trocar ali mesmo, repetindo-se o quanto seria natural, mas acabou voltando para o banheiro. Alguns instantes depois saía novamente para o quarto, já de camisola. Certo. Suspirou, levando a mão à testa. Ok. Estava tudo ok. Resolveu pegar seu livro. Sentou-se em "seu lugar" na cama e puxou um cobertor pesado sobre si, cobrindo-se até a cintura. Se perguntou se devia seguir a leitura do ponto que estava marcado, mas, sem encontrar paciência para isso, acabou pulando para onde realmente tinha parado da última vez. Na manhã seguinte lembraria de sua versão para o novo capítulo e o acharia muito absurda, esteve certa. Ainda assim, não achou mais o que fazer enquanto o esperava (lhe ocorreu a possibilidade de descer novamente, à procura dele, mas a descartou rapidamente), então deu o melhor de si para conseguir se concentrar na leitura. Levou alguns bons minutos até conseguir passar da primeira frase, mas, a tendo vencido, mergulhou nas páginas e a leitura seguiu de modo bem mais natural. Um capítulo e meio depois, Albus a trouxe de volta à "realidade". Ele já tirava a capa e os muitos anéis que carregava nos dedos.

— Perdoe-me a demora, meu amor. Acabei redigindo algumas respostas... para as corujas enviadas à direção, você sabe. Assim fica pronto, amanhã só será preciso selar e enviar.

— Quem trabalha no domingo? — Ela sorriu de canto, fingindo ainda ler alguma coisa.

Ele riu, tirando as botas, parecendo muito satisfeito de repente. Depois sumiu através da porta do banheiro e só reapareceu minutos depois. Minerva tentou não olhar enquanto ele terminava de tirar a túnica, mas... era seu marido, não era? Ao menos naquele sonho. Então qual o problema? Ele era alto, bastante magro, tinha os braços de um homem velho e uma ou outra cicatriz muito discreta aqui e ali. Das costas era possível ver pouco, estavam cobertas pelos cabelos brancos, só não tão longos quanto a barba que ia até a cintura. Podia ver os pés dele, mas não as pernas. As ceroulas eram longas, iam até as canelas, de um tom azul claro acinzentado bem menos divertido que as estampas que ela tinha visto na gaveta. Bonitos pés. Bonitos braços. Bonito corpo, até onde ela podia ver. Ao menos ela achou bonito. Bonito o bastante para olhar o dia todo. Talvez não fosse o tipo de beleza que todos pudessem ver, e talvez... talvez por isso fosse especial.

Quando ele se virou para vir até a cama, vestindo só isso mesmo, ela tornou a fingir que lia. Fingir sim, pois ainda que Minerva as encarasse com determinação, as letras já não passavam de deseínhos pretos na página, completamente incompreensíveis. Sentiu o homem se deitar ao seu lado e a ficar olhando e olhando. Estaria ele olhando do mesmo modo que ela olhava um segundo atrás? Quase se sentiu encabulada, então se deu conta do próvável "real" motivo daquele olhar fixo. Sem graça, marcou o livro no meio do capítulo e o colocou sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Meio do capítulo. Sorriu de canto, "ora, que ironia", e tirou os óculos a também deixá-los onde os tinha encontrado pela manhã. Deitou, entrando debaixo das cobertas. Ele, é claro, queria dormir. O que se provou pelo que se seguiu: o diretor apagando, com um gesto rápido de varinha, as muitas velas que iluminavam o quarto e logo também se ajeitando na cama.

Dormir? Deitada, assim ao lado dele, tudo quieto... seria impossível à Minerva não ficar tensa. Especialmente depois de um dia como aquele, depois de ele ter tantas vezes tentado se aproximar de forma... bem, no mínimo atrevida, diga-se. Estavam muito próximos agora, e não havia nenhum motivo para que nenhuma "burocracia" se desenrolasse ali. No entanto, passou-se quase um minuto, e nem um único movimento. Ele já tinha adormecido? Realmente? Ela estava quase desapontada quando virou de lado, ficando de costas pra ele. Em outra circunstância, não teria se reconhecido, mas, afinal, aquele era só um sonho. O _seu_ sonho. E, se aquele era o seu sonho, por que diab... Prendeu a respiração. A mão de Albus agora corria lentamente por sua cintura. Ele veio mais pra perto e mais pra perto, a abraçando por trás.

Certíssima de estar sonhando, ou talvez, só talvez, tentando ainda terminar de se convencer da incontestável certeza desse incontestável fato, repetiu a si própria que não era preciso se sentir encabulada. Porque ninguém jamais ficaria sabendo o quanto apreciava — ou apreciaria, se fosse real — estar tão perto dele, sentindo os dedos longos lhe apertando de leve, ouvindo aquela respiração, o roçar da barba macia na curva de seu pescoço, os pequenos beijos depositados com carinho... Quando ele disse, foi quase como um sussurro, um segredo contado ao pé do ouvido:

— Eu te amo...

Ninguém jamais ficaria sabendo o quanto Minerva apreciava — ou apreciaria — ouvir isso. Não disse nada, apenas bebeu as palavras e ficou lá sentindo a mão dele subir... lhe tocar o seio de leve... suspirou. Ele tornou a sussurrar, em sua voz rouca:

— Você me ama?

Por um momento, a bruxa só fez se focar em sua própria respiração, a mantê-la compassada. Ele estava perguntando diretamente. Perguntando. E era A pergunta. Aquela da qual não poderia mais fugir. Talvez fosse justamente esse o porquê daquele sonho: a necessidade de aceitar os fatos, e de admitir a si própria como se sentia perto dele, em relação a ele, seu melhor amigo, seu chefe, colega, mentor... Albus... Reunindo toda a sua coragem grifinória, ela se virou devagar, a ficar cara-a-cara com o homem, a olhá-lo nos olhos. Mas estava tão mais escuro do que ela gostaria, que pouco pôde ver. Ele chegou perto o bastante para que ela sentisse seu hálito tuti-fruti. Suspirou. Achou que seria beijada, mas, em verdade, o que ele fez foi, entre um sorriso bobo e outro, murmurar mais uma vez a mesma pergunta:

— Você me ama, Minerva?... Quer fazer amor comigo?

Ela respirou fundo. E disse. Não pensou mais, não pensou demais, apenas disse. Disse, também em voz baixa, também em um sussurro.

— Eu te amo. — Seu pobre coração batia forte no peito. — Te amo. Quero fazer amor com você.

Estava dito. Dito e selado com um beijo. Um caminho de beijos. E sussurros entrecortados, arrepios repentinos... suspiros. Suspiros de puxar para perto, suspiros de tocar, de ser tocado. Suspiros surdos e demorados da tortura do não ter. De correr as mãos pelos braços do outro. Pelas costas. Do puxar para ainda mais perto. Do querer. Do querer desesperadamente. E suspiros arfantes, suspiros gemidos, do ter, do sentir, do ser. Do ser de alguém. Do pertencer a alguém. Do se entregar a alguém. Suspiros gemidos das gotas de suor geladas que correm pelas costas, que correm de trás dos joelhos cortando as coxas, que correm pelo peito e pelos dedos que se emaranham nos cabelos um do outro. Gotas de suor geladas. Numa madrugada particularmente gelada de outubro. Numa madrugada particularmente gelada particularmente quente de outubro. Numa madrugada particularmente quente de outubro. Suspiros... exaustos. Suspiros. Num sonho, que se tivesse sido sonho, teria sido o sonho perfeito. Porque foi a noite perfeita. Mais perfeita do que qualquer sonho poderia sonhar em ser.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Gurias, muito obrigada pelos reviews! Talvez vocês se interessem em saber que o próximo capítulo se chama "Os Mais Secretos Segredos". Posso adiantar que ele contém... _revelações_, hihi. Estou muito, muuuuuito ansiosa pra compartilhá-las com vocês, sério. Acho que vocês vão gostar, hahaha ^^

Naná Snape: Né? eu também aproveitaria, hahahah... aliás, ops, parece que ela resolveu aproveitar, só um pouquinho :P hihi... quem é que poderia resistir, afinal?

Deborah Black: Primeira noite juntos! Que tal? hohoho!

Pearll: Awn, obrigada! Que bom que tu gostou! Obrigada por estar acompanhando esta história, sério, sem as suas contribuições, ela jamais seria a mesma. :-)

Continuem acompanhando e, se puderem, por favor, me deixem saber o que acharam desse capítulo, ok? ^^ Nos vemos em breve!


	6. Os Mais Secretos Segredos

AGORA FAÇA UM PEDIDO**  
>Capítulo 5 – Os Mais Secretos Segredos<strong>

Bem de manhãzinha, com o quarto invadido por raios de sol pálidos, que iluminavam sem esquentar, Minerva se mexeu na cama. Se espreguiçou demoradamente, mergulhada numa adorável sensação de noite bem dormida. Os lençóis macios roçavam na sua pele de modo particularmente agradável. Se virou de bruços, abraçando o travesseiro, embevecida. Riu de si mesma ao se dar conta de que estava ronronando. Era simplesmente delicioso acordar pela manhã tão bem disposta, tão relaxada. E tinha tido um sonho delicioso! Quase podia ainda sentir o cheiro dele ainda. Espere, ainda sentia o cheiro dele sim. Obrigou-se a abrir os olhos, a se levantar, e qual foi seu choque ao encontrar à volta mais uma vez o terrível e cruel papel de parede turquesa! Terrificada, puxou os cobertores contra o corpo nu, se cobrindo, se escondendo, se protegendo. Não, não, não nãoNÃO**NÃO!** Não tinha sido um sonho! Não tinha sido um maldito sonho! Estava ainda no quarto do diretor! E na noite anterior ela e Albus, eles tinham... Ah, Céus! Deixou escapar um palavrão em voz baixa, enquanto franzia o cenho. Como era possível?

Pior que isso foi lembrar de que era segunda-feira e de que tinha classes bem cedo. Não encontrando nenhuma ampulheta ou relógio à volta, acabou se apressando em recorrer à varinha, nervosa. Um feitiço simples a informou que, graças a Deus, tinha ainda algum tempo antes do café-da-manhã. Albus não estava no quarto nem no banheiro, e por mais que sua curiosidade a tenha feito se perguntar onde tinha ido parar, não pôde negar a si mesma que estava contente por não ter, naquele momento, que fingir que não estava completa e profundamente chocada.

A noite anterior tinha sido... Merlin! Tinha sido incrível! Se aquilo não tinha sido um sonho, então a única explicação que encontrou foi de que ele _realmente_ tivesse tido 13 longos anos para mapear cada centímetro de seu corpo. Nunca tinha tido um relacionamento tão longo e nunca antes alguém a tinha tocado daquele modo, sabendo exatamente o que fazer, sem que fosse preciso trocar nem mesmo uma única palavra. Pensando nisso, ela se encolheu. Não devia ter sido agradável pra ele, é claro, porque... diferente dele, ela não tinha sabido o que fazer, não conhecia os seus gostos — bem, não na cama — e, se fosse bem sincera, teria de admitir que nem ao menos tinha se esforçado particularmente para agradar. A cada segundo tinha tido mais certeza quanto a ser só um sonho, simplesmente porque tinha parecido fantasiosamente perfeito demais, então... tinha se limitado a se deixar guiar por seus próprios impulsos. Não tinha tocado o corpo dele senão do modo como _ela_ desejava. Talvez isso não fosse o bastante para um homem que está acostumado a ser tocado como _ele_ gosta. Cobriu o rosto com as mãos. Se ele não tinha percebido antes, era simplesmente impossível não ter percebido naquele momento, enquanto estavam na cama. Percebido. Percebido que era uma impostora. Uma farsante mentirosa.

Minerva se sentiu verdadeiramente mortificada, dando-se conta do que tinha feito. Mentir a ele já era ruim o bastante, mas usá-lo desse modo era... terrível. Era como traição. Tinha traído a confiança dele, invadindo um espaço que sentia não ser seu. Fazer amor é o único modo de tornar uma relação plenamente íntima. Tinham sido muito próximos durante anos, e sempre tinha tido vontade de ir além, de alcançar o que, com a amizade, não se pode alcançar. Mas não podia ser assim. Estava errado. Era uma violação à amizade que tinham pôr seus desejos acima do que... era... era direito. Desejos!... Ora, desejos... Sim, é claro que ela tinha desejado, que ela tinha querido, que ela tinha...

— Santo Deus! — levou as mãos à cabeça.

O pedido! Se deu conta, de repente, de que o pedido que tinha feito, o pedido de aniversário... o pedido do soprar-velas... de que aquele... _aquele _era o seu pedido. Na hora ela não tinha sabido o que pedir, e então bateu os olhos nele, e a frase simplesmente se formou em sua mente, quase como um gracejo, uma piada boba de... de alguém solitário. Um casamento feliz. Um casamento feliz _com Albus Dumbledore_. Riu-se de si mesma, ao soprar as velas. É claro que não teria pedido se soubesse que aconteceria! Ela já tinha feito pedidos de aniversário antes, muitos e muito menos absurdos, e jamais tinham se realizado. Então, como era possível? Havia algo de mágico, de especial em aniversários de 50 anos que nunca ninguém tinha lhe contado? Era ridículo, mas lá estava! Tinha acontecido! Tinha se realizado! Pelas barbas de Merlin! Tinha _realmente_ se realizado! Não era um sonho, nem um delírio, e não de desvaneceria de repente. As coisas tinham mudado profundamente em um piscar de olhos e nada voltaria a ser o que era antes.

Se levantou, trêmula, e caminhou até o guarda-roupa... tinha de se vestir, tinha de se arrumar, tinha de prender os cabelos e de fingir que estava tudo bem, tudo certo, e... não podia, não podia de nenhum modo, chorar naquele momento. Não podia. Simplesmente não podia. Tinha de se manter firme. Como não tinha se lembrado do pedido antes? Amaldiçoou a si própria, mentalmente. Talvez a tensão, o choque, tudo aquilo a tivesse cegado, a tivesse impedido de ver logo de início. E agora, depois de uma boa noite de sono, as ideias tivessem se organizado em sua mente e tudo tivesse ficado... terrivelmente mais claro.

Saiu do quarto mais ou menos 10 minutos depois. Encontrou o diretor lá em baixo, em seu gabinete, selando cartas e se entupindo de drops de limão. Ao vê-la, ele sorriu abertamente, os olhos brilhando. Ela sentiu um aperto no peito, pensando consigo que teria de contar a ele. Como fazer isso? Como contar? Pobre Albus! Pobre Albus, como não se sentiria? Especialmente depois da noite anterior! Como ela pôde? Como pôde fazer aquilo? Como pôde permitir que acontecesse?

— Bom dia, meu amor!

— Bom dia — ela respondeu, obrigando-se a forçar um sorriso, a não parecer triste.

Ele então estendeu a latinha de doces, oferecendo.

— Francamente, Albus, como pode comer tantas dessas coisas tão cedo? — ela soou quase fria, quase ríspida, deixando escapar na forma de crítica uma centelha da angústia com a qual estava tendo de lidar.

— São deliciosos — ele disse, rindo-se e colocando mais balinhas na boca. — Só um minuto, já vamos — então selou e endereçou as últimas três cartas, as pôs na grande pilha de "a enviar", se pôs em pé e a acompanhou em silêncio até a porta. Apesar de tudo, ela notou que ele parecia... radiante, absolutamente radiante, o que só a deprimiu ainda mais. Ter de contar algo terrível a alguém que já espera pela notícia é muito ruim, mas ter de contar algo terrível a alguém que não espera... é muito, muito pior. Sobretudo nessas condições. Era o homem que ela amava, afinal. Se sentiu tão cruel, de repente! A mais vil das amantes.

As escadas encantadas os levaram até a saída, e a gárgula deu um passo para o lado, lhes abrindo passagem. De repente estavam nos corredores, e logo se aproximavam do Salão. Teria sido para ela só mais um café-da-manhã comum, se não fosse o crescente aperto no peito que tomava conta de si. Dessa vez, Albus quem teve de sair antes, tinha muito trabalho a fazer. Alguns minutos depois, Minerva também deixou o Salão, encaminhando-se para seu próprio gabinete, a pegar o material que usaria nas aulas daquele dia. Foi perseguida durante toda a manhã por uma devastadora sensação de culpa, e teve de dar o melhor de si a não transparecer isso de modo muito evidente. Todo professor tem aulas boas e aulas más, a nenhuma das aulas daquela manhã foi boa. Como se não bastasse, no último horário antes do almoço, faltando cerca de 26 minutos para o final, um dos alunos se feriu, acertando o próprio braço com um feitiço que deveria ser direcionado a um camundongo. Minerva liberou a turma e acompanhou o pequeno à Ala Hospitalar.

— Ah, o que temos aqui? Acidente? Não é o primeiro hoje, o quinto ano explodiu outro caldeirão esta manhã...

— Por favor, diga que Potter e Black não estão envolvidos.

— Não desta vez. — Pomfrey riu de leve, já dando uma olhada no braço do aluno — Era Corvinal e Lufa-Lufa. Resultou em algumas queimaduras feias, mas mesmo os que estavam mais próximos devem estar como novos até amanhã de manhã. E isto aqui, o que foi?

— Fera Verto. Desfiz sem demora, mas parece que o Sr. Jones aspira alguns cuidados.

— Sim, sim, de fato, teve uma bela distensão aqui. Está doendo, Sr. Jones? — a enfermeira tocou o braço muito vermelho do segundanista, que soltou uma exclamação teatralmente exagerada. — Querido, por que não se senta ali, na terceira cama? Eu vou em um segundo. — Antes que a outra fizesse menção a sair, Pomfrey se voltou a ela, dizendo — Minerva, tem um minuto? Há algo sobre o que gostaria de lhe falar.

— Ah, sim... é claro.

— Ótimo.

A professora a seguiu então até a saleta adjacente, onde poderiam ter um pouco mais de privacidade.

— Minerva, Pomona comentou algo comigo... algo sobre você estar se comportando estranhamente. O que Horace e Filius confirmaram. Horace ainda me falou sobre sobressaltos repentinos e... eu... tanto como sua medibruxa quanto como sua amiga, gostaria de lhe perguntar se... está tudo bem...

Minerva evidenciou seu desconforto com um de seus olhares mais típicos. Limitou-se, então, a dizer, de modo seco:

— Estou perfeitamente bem, obrigada. Agora, se isso é tudo...

Ela, evidentemente, não etava perfeita ou imperfeitamente bem, obrigada. Na verdade, não estava nada bem. E por mais que estivesse certa de que contar tudo a alguém pudesse trazer um pouco mais de paz a seu coração, simplesmente não podia compartilhar aquilo com Poppy. Não que não fossem amigas, elas eram, mas de nenhum modo confidentes. O único a quem Minerva sentia poder abrir o seu coração era o próprio Albus, há muito tempo era assim, ninguém mais a punha tão confortável quanto ele. No mais, havia a questão do sigilo. Albus tinha falado sobre o casamento deles ser, em verdade, um segredo. Talvez Poppy, como medibruxa e amiga de ambos, soubesse, mas... talvez não soubesse. E, se não soubesse, ela melhor que continuasse não sabendo. Mesmo porque, depois de ter de dizer a ele que não só ela não se lembrava de estarem juntos há 13 anos, como que vinha escondendo isso dele deliberadamente, para obter "vantagens", não sabia quão certo seria que continuassem casados. Seria, é claro, tudo diferente se ela tivesse dito "eu não me lembro de nada" na primeira oportunidade, mas... tinha se chocado tanto com a situação que não pode fazê-lo.

Poppy insistiu um pouco mais, mas Minerva acabou se esquivando das perguntas e deixando a Ala Hospitalar muito mais rapidamente do que poderia se supor possível. Então veio o almoço, no qual teve de encarar Albus mais uma vez. Ao se sentar ao lado dele na Mesa Principal, deu o melhor de si para parecer normal a qualquer um que olhasse. E, em verdade, foi bem mais convincente que no dia anterior. Também deu o melhor de si para parecer normal a ele. Se obteve sucesso ou se falhou, não se pode dizer com certeza, mas... independente de ter reparado ou não que ela não estava para brincadeiras, dessa vez o diretor não tentou nenhuma gracinha. Felizmente. Assim, tudo passou de modo aparentemente muito tranquilo. Por dentro, é claro, Minerva estava muito mal. Antes de deixar o Salão, a retornar à sala de Transfigurações, ela teve de ser muito forte ao se voltar a ele, com falsa calma, dizendo:

— Meu caro, eu gostaria de lhe falar... mais tarde... se possível. É um... assunto sério...

Ele assentiu, o sorriso tendo se desvancido diante do modo como ela lhe abordava.

— Por que não vem tomar o chá da tarde comigo, em meu gabinete, Minerva?

— Hoje não vai ser possível. Mas minha última aula acaba por volta de 5 e meia da tarde, e... se, depois disso, tiver um tempo para mim...

— É claro.

— Obrigada. Então... até mais tarde, professor Dumbledore. Boa tarde, boa tarde a todos.

Deixou o Salão. E a tarde passou muito mais depressa do que ela gostaria. O momento de encará-lo, contar tudo a ele, foi se aproximando cada vez mais rápido. Quando liberou a última turma, 5h13, e organizou em uma pilha todos os pergaminhos que tinha sobre a mesa, ouviu as batidas leves na porta que, para seu completo desespero, anunciavam a presença de Albus. Minerva esperava encontrá-lo na menor das torres, já tinha até mesmo ensaiado mentalmente o pedido a que subissem para o quarto, a não ter de falar na frente dos ex-diretores, mas, de repente, ele simplesmente estava ali, caminhando por entre as carteiras na direção dela. Já não havia mais tempo ou forma de evitar o que estava para acontecer.

— Como foi a tarde?

— Ah... rasoável.

Ela se calou. Respirou fundo, encarando os pergaminhos. Então olhou pra ele mais uma vez, deu a volta na mesa a que ficassem mais próximos. De pé, um diante do outro, ele perguntou:

— Você tem algo a... me dizer, Minerva?

Ela assentiu, meneando a cabeça, lutando para não baixar os olhos.

— Sim, eu tenho. Tenho algo a lhe dizer.

— Algo sério, você disse. Me deixou preocupado.

A bruxa acabou por franzir o cenho de leve, ao que ele entendeu como um "sim, muito sério". Apenas aguardou que ela dissesse, o que levou quase um minuto inteiro.

— Eu... — ela suspirou. — Isso é muito difícil. Eu quero que saiba que... sinto... muito. Realmente sinto muito. Talvez esse não seja o melhor lugar para... conversarmos sobre isso. Mas já não pode esperar.

Era assustador. Muito mais assustador do que ela imaginou que seria. Seu coração estava mais apertado do que jamais antes, batia forte, e era como tivesse algo entalado na garganta. Talvez um choro engolido. Foi preciso reunir toda a sua coragem grifinória para dizer a ele o que tinha a dizer, e ela o fez. O fez nervosamente, em um tom triste e temeroso.

— Ontem, Albus... quando eu acordei...

Ela acabou baixando os olhos, não foi possível resistir.

— ...eu não estava onde eu devia estar. Não me lembro de... ter sido casada com você nos últimos 13 anos. Não me lembro de termos sequer nos beijado antes. É tudo muito... confuso, mas... no meu aniversário, há dois dias, eu... eu não sei. Talvez algo tenha acontecido. O que eu sei é que as coisas mudaram de repente. E não posso explicar isso. Mas... eu sinto muito. Sinto muito, eu não sou sua esposa. Eu não estava lá quando nos casamos. Ou quando viajamos juntos. Quando passamos tempo juntos. Quando nos deitamos. Quer dizer, eu estava lá ontem, mas não antes disso. Eu gostaria muito de ter estado. Em verdade, sempre achei que você preferisse homens, porque nunca me falou sobre nenhuma mulher e... e então, de repente, você está do meu lado na cama...! Eu...! — Ela fechou os olhos por um momento, então voltou a encará-lo. Olhava como quem implorava perdão. — Eu me esforcei para lembrar, mas não pude e... nem vou poder, porque eu simplesmente não estava lá. Eu sinto muito. Eu devia ter lhe dito ontem mesmo. Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo. Foi terrível de minha parte permitir que ontem nós... nós... Por favor, me desculpe. Isso tudo foi... minha culpa. Foi minha culpa. Eu jamais quis vê-lo sofrer. Jamais. Jamais...! Jamais deveria ter...

— …desejado isso?

Ela o encarou, assombrada. Ele também estava triste, muito, muito triste. Os olhos tinham se apagado, perdido o brilho habitual. De repente, ele parecia assustadoramente velho. Soou grave quando disse:

— Eu estava me perguntando quando me contaria.

— Você sabia, o tempo todo?

Ele forçou um sorriso fraco.

— Eu devia ter suposto.

— Eu sabia. Também sei... como aconteceu.

Minerva sentiu o rosto esquentar, envergonhada pelo modo como tudo aquilo tinha começado. Estava derrotada. Não podia pensar em visão pior do que aquela, o ver encolhendo os ombros, o cenho franzido. Nunca o tinha visto assim, tão perturbado, tão triste. E ele sabia.

Albus suspirou profundamente.

— Fui eu.

Ela o olhou tão assustada quanto confusa.

— Eu não sabia o que lhe dar de aniversário. Aparecer com um livro, imagine só! Então tive uma das minhas piores ideias. E, acredite — ele deu um sorrisinho torto, muito tenso — isso quer dizer alguma coisa. Quando Pomona disse "agora faça um pedido", eu... eu simplesmente... eu simplesmente não pude evitar.

Por um momento, ela não entendeu. De repente, deu um passo para trás, chocada.

— Você usou legilimancia em mim!

Ele se encolheu mais, então a olhou nos olhos profundamente.

— Eu precisava saber o que você queria de aniversário. O que queria _realmente_. Eu nunca antes imaginei... Eu... Quando poderia supor que você...? Minerva, o que eu vi, esse foi o verdadeiro presente daquela noite. Fiquei tão extasiado que cometi a loucura de entrar em seus aposentos enquanto você dormia e...trazê-la para meu quarto. Então eu preparei tudo, cada detalhe, a tornar verossímil. Eu levei suas coisas e a deitei em minha cama. Eu sei que não devia, mas parecia tão... irresistível. Era... pra ser o seu presente. Era o seu desejo. Eu quis te dar o que você mais queria. O que mais queria. Era também o que eu mais queria. Um casamento feliz. Um casamento feliz _com Minerva McGonagall_ — ele deu um sorriso fraco. — Eu faria qualquer coisa por um sorriso seu. Achei que realizar o seu desejo seria... um presente especial. O presente mais... especial que poderia receber.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Bem, por conta dos comentários que fizeram anteriormente, tenho o palpite de que vocês estão ao menos ligeiramente surpresas agora, hihi. Sim, ahá! É isso mesmo, foi ele. Albus Dumbledore em pessoa :P no próximo capítulo, a reação dela e... um pouco mais sobre Albus e sobre como ele está se sentindo com relação a tudo isso.

Obrigada, Deborah , Nana e Pearll, pelos reviews no último cap, hahahaha, eu me empolgo junto com vocês, apesar de já saber o que vai acontecer em seguida. Agradeço de coração os elogios e, claro, por estarem acompanhando. ^^ Fico muito feliz em saber que estão gostando. Espero que tenham curtido esse cap também.

E, Mamma Corleone, sua relapsa, onde você está? Essa fic é pra você! :P Pare de fazer coisas menos importantes, como estudar, trabalhar e/ou cuidar da sua vida e volte já aqui ler fanfictions! hahahaha, brincadeira! :P mas, quando você passar por aqui, não esqueça de deixar um review me dizendo o que achou, ok?

Aliás, todas vocês, quero reviews! :P

Um beijão e até o próximo capítulo!


	7. No alto de um alto penedo

AGORA FAÇA UM PEDIDO**  
>Capítulo 6 – No alto de um alto penedo<strong>

— Eu precisava saber o que você queria de aniversário. O que queria _realmente_. Eu nunca antes imaginei... Eu... Quando poderia supor que você...? Minerva, o que eu vi, esse foi o verdadeiro presente daquela noite. Fiquei tão extasiado que cometi a loucura de entrar em seus aposentos enquanto você dormia e...trazê-la para meu quarto. Então eu preparei tudo, cada detalhe, a tornar verossímil. Eu levei suas coisas e a deitei em minha cama. Eu sei que não devia, mas parecia tão... irresistível. Era... para ser o seu presente. Era o seu desejo. Eu quis te dar o que você mais queria. O que mais queria. Era também o que eu mais queria. Um casamento feliz. Um casamento feliz _com Minerva McGonagall_ — ele deu um sorriso fraco. — Eu faria qualquer coisa por um sorriso seu. Achei que realizar o seu desejo seria... um presente especial. O presente mais especial que poderia receber.

Ela deixou escapar uma exclamação.

— Você...! Eu não posso acreditar! Você me tocou ontem à noite!

— ...Você... também me tocou... — ele disse, ainda com calma, mas não sem franzir o cenho de leve.

— Eu achei que estivesse sonhando!

— Eu... perguntei se queria. Você disse... você disse sim... disse que me amava. — os olhos dele a procuraram, agora ansiosos.

— Você é doente! — Ela cuspiu as palavras, parecia tanto ultrajada quanto furiosa. — Como pôde? Como se atreveu?

— Nunca antes tinha usado de legilimancia em você, Minerva, eu lhe juro. Em nenhum momento quis ser invasivo, quis... Eu apenas... apenas...

— Jamais esperei algo assim de você. Não de você. Sempre confiei em você, Albus, completa e profundamente. Você não tem ideia de como me senti o dia todo. Também ontem, foi... foi terrível! E ainda chama isso de presente? Você me iludiu, me enganou! Mentiu pra mim! Você me usou de modo... repugnante! Não é só a legilimancia, mas esta ideia absurda de uma vida falsa!

— Minerva, por favor, tente entender... — Ele ainda tentou conversar, a seguindo enquanto ela marchava na direção da porta de saída, cuspindo fogo. — Eu não estou dizendo que me orgulho. Apenas... quando me dei conta de que era uma ideia ruim... já era muito tarde... Minerva!...

— Fique longe de mim! — foi a última coisa que ele ouviu, antes de ver o gato listrado sumir dobrando o corredor à direita.

Sozinho, deixou escapar um longo suspiro, o coração apertado, banhado em triste e amarga angústia. Esfregou os olhos por debaixo dos óculos, olhou em volta, franziu o cenho, e então deixou a sala, tomando o cuidado de trancá-la com um feitiço que a maioria dos alunos ainda não estava apta a desfazer. Uma vida falsa. Suspirou de novo, fechando os olhos. Teria contado a ela mais cedo ou mais tarde, por certo. Ou não. Quem sabe? Na noite anterior, tinha de admitir que tinha lhe passado pela cabeça o lampejo da idéia de que... podia esquecer que era mentira, de que podia... abraçar isso, esse sonho. Mas, é claro, tinha sido só um lampejo, outro delírio. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que... em verdade, não tinha tido tempo de tomar certas decisões, de considerar certas coisas, pensar no que viria depois. Mas devia, é claro, ter considerado. Devia ter considerado tudo, pensado muito bem antes de agir. Como costumava fazer. Se tivesse pensado melhor, dificilmente teria posto a ideia em prática. Não teria sido a primeira vez. Já tinha mirabolado planos criativos antes, envolvendo Minerva e a maravilhosa ideia de que poderiam se tornar um casal, no entanto... nunca tinham passado disso, de planos, planos tolos, devaneios. Quando soube que era correspondido, no entanto, uma alegria e uma força tão grande o tomaram que decidiu pôr de lado a razão, só por uma noite, mas ao invés de a guardar gentilmente no bolso, a tinha atirado longe, tamanha ansiedade, e... o resultado agora se mostrava devastador. Homens como ele jamais podiam se dar ao luxo de ceder a seus próprios impulsos, afinal. Encolheu os ombros, arrasado.

Se alguém o tivesse visto fazendo o caminho de volta para a menor das torres, se assombraria, porque, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, ele tinha dificuldade em dissimular o que estava sentindo. A expressão carregada e os olhos embaçados pela sensação de que tudo estava perdido estavam muito longe do que ele aparentava habitualmente. A tranquilidade, a paz e a alegria jovial de sempre tinham se apagado, se esvaído. Para evitar qualquer tipo de inconveniente, ocultou a si próprio com um feitiço. Então ninguém o viu cruzando os corredores ou passando pela gárgula.

Encostou a porta do seu próprio gabinete com um tlec, e, arrastando os pés, foi se sentar atrás de sua mesa. Não queria estar ali. Queria ir atrás dela. Queria implorar uma segunda chance. Mas sabia que isso só tornaria tudo pior, tudo mais complicado. Era preciso esperar que ela se acalmasse. E era preciso se acalmar também. Fawkes, de seu poleiro, sem nenhum pio, deitou a cabeça para o lado, o escrutinando com seus olhos de contas. Albus só fez encolher mais os ombros, para então admitir:

— Você estava certo, Fawkes. Era uma ideia estúpida. Terrivelmente estúpida.

A ave levantou vôo e veio pousar no braço da cadeira do diretor.

— Contei a ela.

Suspirou.

— Ontem... — ele deu um sorriso fraco, os olhos perdidos — ela me disse, disse claramente, "eu te amo".

Por um instante, memórias da noite anterior tomaram conta de seus pensamentos. Tinha tido, na ocasião, outra ideia ousada. Bem, talvez nem tanto assim, considerando a situação como um todo. Um pouco mais de legilimância, a deixá-la o guiar sem que soubesse. Num primeiro momento, não tinha passado de um detalhe a tornar tudo mais convincente, como também tinham sido detalhes cada pista falsa espalhada pelo quarto e banheiro, no entanto, só foram precisos dois segundos a se dar conta de onde a conexão mental o levaria. Albus era um grande legilimente; podia entrar de modo sorrateiro e passar de todo desapercebido, se quisesse. Mesmo assim, jamais antes tinha usado dessa habilidade com esses... fins, nunca tinha nem mesmo lhe ocorrido a possibilidade. Não lhe parecia ético ou educado invadir o íntimo da mente de alguém, só fazia em caso de extrema necessidade, o que, é claro, dificilmente estava relacionado com pessoas próximas ou queridas... mesmo porque, na maioria das vezes, não era necessário mais do que olhar nos olhos para saber o que alguns de seus amigos ou colegas intencionavam.

Não era tão fácil com Minerva, no entanto. E ele reconhecia que a causa desse fato sempre tinha sido o modo como ele se sentia em relação a ela. É difícil sondar alguém que tem a silhueta tão encantadora, ou os lábios tão convidativos. Por vezes ele se pegava perdido vagando os pensamentos pelas linhas mais sutis do rosto dela, nesses momentos era difícil até mesmo se lembrar sobre o que conversavam, quanto mais construir qualquer tipo de raciocínio mais profundo. Por conta disso, nunca tinha desconfiado dos sentimentos dela. Se em algum momento Dumbledore chegou a colher quaisquer sinais, tomou-os, por certo, como frutos de sua imaginação incrivelmente criativa. E quando, por meio da legilimancia, finalmente a alcançou, foi como ver todo um mundo novo se revelar. Um mar de possibilidades, fantasias e desejos, cuja a corrente o lançou na direção de novas... descobertas, se deixando guiar total e completamente por ela, por cada anseio ou faísca de desejo que passavam por sua mente, cada pedido e cada segredo.

Tinha apreciado imensamente o modo instintivo como ela curvava as costas em reação a certos toques, ou estremecia, ou... se tornava, de repente, incapaz de conter um gemido ou um suspiro por mais tempo. Tinha se embevecido com o modo lânguido como ela tinha pronunciado seu nome. E tinha, pela primeira vez, alcançado plena e profunda sincronia com outra pessoa. Uma noite mágica, verdadeira e incrivelmente especial, que ele gostaria muito de repetir. Mas... depois de tudo, não estava certo se aconteceria de novo.

Ele encolheu os ombros, baixando a cabeça. As palavras dela, cheias de raiva, ecoaram, atingindo com violência o mais profundo de seu coração.

— Hoje já me odeia. É incrível, meu velho amigo, a minha capacidade de destruir coisas... bonitas... e preciosas.

A fênix só pôde lhe dar uma bicadinha motivacional na barba. Ainda que, no fundo, Fawkes estivesse curioso por saber se Albus tinha contado a Minerva sobre sua participação no episódio em que a troxeram para a torre no meio da noite, se manteve em respeitoso silêncio.

— O que ela disse? — veio a voz de um dos quadros acima da cabeça de ambos.

— O que _você_ disse a ela? — todos os Ex-diretores pareciam subitamente despertos e inconvenientemente interessados.

Albus soltou um longo suspiro.

— Minerva estava... sofrendo. — Ele achou que compartilhar poderia trazer algum alívio, mas não foi assim, só fez despertar ainda mais a dor. Percebendo isso, continuou, agora com mais determinação na voz, em uma espécie de auto-punição inconsciente — Se sentindo culpada. Culpada pela situação. Estava com medo de me machucar. Podem imaginar isso? Eu já tinha podido ver em seus olhos, é claro. Sabia que acabaria desse modo. Mas parte de mim se negava a acreditar. Parte de mim ainda tinha esperança de que, ao saber da verdade, ela... ficasse...

— Feliz? Para um dos maiores gênios da atualidade, às vezes você é um perfeito idiota, Albus. Não entende nada de mulheres, o que, é claro, não me surpreende.

— Não seja grosseiro, Phineas! Não vê que o rapaz está sofrendo?

— Dumbledore já não é um rapaz há algum tempo, Armando. — Phineas deu uma risada de canto.

— Como foi que contou a ela, Albus? — Dilys Derwent perguntou com compaixão.

— Eu apenas disse. Disse que tinha sido eu, e por que o fiz.

— Você se desculpou?

Albus perdeu os olhos em qualquer ponto do tampo de sua mesa. Não, não tinha se desculpado. Apenas tinha tentado se explicar. Tentado desesperadamente. E então... ela já tinha ido.

— Ah, querido, devia apenas tê-la convidado para jantar, sabe?

Albus acabou por rir.

— Você tem razão, Dilys. Você tem toda razão.

Então estendeu os dedos longos e se pôs a acariciar as penas de Fawkes. Ele podia imaginar como Minerva se sentira. A verdade é que tinha se sentido um pouco como ela. Culpado. Triste. Com medo de feri-la. A diferença é que ela tinha substituído aqueles sentimentos por o que ele imaginava ser algum tipo de aversão, e ele, por sua vez, somente os tinha multiplicado por dois, três, cinco, dez. Porque já a tinha ferido. Já a tinha magoado. E agora... agora talvez fosse tarde demais. Tarde demais. Percebeu a tristeza tomando conta de si, o impregnando, o corroendo. Tarde demais. Respirou fundo, como quem se sente sufocado. Ele se sentia um pouco assim, e era perturbador. Pôs-se em pé, não aguentando ficar sentado.

Das 3 horas que antecediam o jantar, Albus passou pelo menos 2 e meia andando de um lado para o outro em seu gabinete, como se determinado a cavar um sulco no tapete antigo. Repetiu a si mesmo tantas vezes que era preciso, de alguma forma, bolar um modo de remediar sua falha, que a tristeza e os cruéis pensamentos invasivos foram sendo substituídos por uma ansiedade sem tamanho. Infortunadamente, sempre que conseguia puxar uma linha mais ou menos lógica de raciocínio, lhe saltavam as lembranças da noite anterior, e depois soava a voz dela com ódio, e tudo se embaralhava outra vez. Tinha uma terrível dificuldade de chorar, de modo que não podia simplesmente por pra fora o que sentia, e tudo ia se acumulando e acumulando... Começou a se sentir desesperado.

Precisava vê-la. Ela iria ao jantar, no Salão? Ele deveria ir ao jantar, no Salão? Por um instante, cogitou a possibilidade de não ir. Depois cogitou a possibilidade de ir. Depois de não ir. Depois outra vez de ir. E acabou sentado em um dos degraus do gabinete, entupindo-se compulsivamente de sorvete e confeitos. O momento do jantar já tinha ido.

— Fawkes... precisa encontrá-la pra mim. Eu preciso falar com ela. Eu preciso... eu preciso me desculpar. Por favor, vá e volte a me dizer se está em seu quarto ou... onde posso encontrá-la. E se ela já está mais calma. Mas, por favor, tome cuidado, não deixe que o veja, meu amigo.

A ave deu um pio afirmativo, e depois sumiu repentinamente em uma bola de fogo. Albus lambeu sua colher, encostando-se na parede. De seu quadro, Dilys franziu o cenho. Nunca o tinha visto em situação tão lastimável. Era um grande bruxo, Albus. Impressionante, ela pensou consigo, a magia que uma mulher tem sobre seu homem, independente de quem seja.

Quando Fawkes voltou, alguns minutos depois, trazendo a informação de que, não, Minerva não estava em seus aposentos, tampouco no Salão Principal ou nos corredores do castelo, Albus se pôs em pé em um instante, passando os dedos nos cabelos várias e várias vezes.

— Sei exatamente onde é, Fawkes. Muito obrigado. Sim, eu vou... caminhando.

Ao vê-lo atravessar a porta de saída, a fechando atrás de si, Fawkes pensou contigo que "caminhando" era um belo eufemismo.

Algum tempo depois, devidamente desilusionado, Albus bateu os olhos em um gato tigrado que, à beira do penhasco que dava para o Lago Negro, mantinha os olhos perdidos ora lá no horizonte, ora na água tranquila lá em embaixo. Já estava bastante escuro, e a lua nova no céu não passava de um risquinho pálido escondido por detrás das núvens. O diretor respirou fundo e se aproximou devagar. Antes que ele decidisse revelar sua presença, ela o pegou de surpresa, retornando de repente à sua forma humana.

— O que você quer? — disse sem se voltar a ele, absolutamente fria.

— Como...? — ele perguntou, parecendo de repente muito mais calmo que há momento atrás e finalmente desfazendo o feitiço que o ocultava.

— Eu o ouvi chegando.

— Como soube que era eu?

— Professor Dumbledore, nenhum outro visitante invisível pode cheirar a três sabores de sorvete ao mesmo tempo.

Por um momento, um sorriso despontou nos lábios de Dumbledore, mas sumiu quase que imediatamente, uma vez que, em seguida, ela voltou-se a ele, o encarando, e ele pôde ver nos olhos dela a mais dura das indiferenças. Ela não era mais Minerva, não pra ele, era tão somente a polida e formal professora McGonagall. Nunca antes ele a tinha sentido tão distante.

— O que você quer? — ela tornou a perguntar, de todo séria.

Era tão doloroso vê-la assim que... ele entreabriu os lábios, mas... não disse nada. Em resposta, ela levantou, por um instante, uma das sobrancelhas, quase com desdém. Albus estava acostumado a não deixar transparecer certas coisas, mas... soube que não era o momento para se conter ou se fechar, de modo que, quando disse, expressou na voz a mais sincera tristeza:

— Minerva, eu... eu queria conversar.

— Se conversar não é o que estamos fazendo, então, sinto, diretor, mas vai ter que me definir este novo vocábulo. — Ela aparentemente se cansou de encará-lo, porque tornou a perder os olhos no Lago Negro, lá embaixo. Pôs-se a ver como a água lambia de leve as rochas sobre as quais tinham sido construídas o castelo que abrigava a tão antiga Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Poucas pessoas vinham ali, naquela parte dos terrenos. Todos sempre escolhiam os jardins para passar algum tempo ao ar livre, ou a beira do lago lá embaixo... e talvez este fosse justamente um dos principais motivos que atraiam para aquele penhasco. Ali havia a paz do esquecimento. O silêncio só era quebrado pelo som distante das aves da Floresta, ou por uma ou outra coruja que cruzava o céu de repente.

Ele suspirou silenciosa e lentamente, franzindo o cenho de leve e se pondo ao lado dela, a ter uma visão semelhante da que ela estava tendo.

— É uma vista... bonita.

— Extremamente. — Ela soou ainda mais fria. Albus, por mais que sentisse de modo muito doloroso cada manifestação da evidente revolta que Minerva carregava agora consigo, estava determinado a... tentar, de algum modo, reverter a situação. Era preciso. Não desistiria nunca, mesmo que se ferisse ou... levasse o resto da vida tentando. Gostaria de não ouvi-la usando aquele tom. Era a primeira vez que a via o dirigindo a si mesmo. Verdadeiramente cruel. Não era à toa que alguns dos estudantes estremeciam diante da ideia de vê-la irritada.

— Eu... sinto muito.

Ela não disse nada. Não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Foi como se simplesmente não tivesse ouvido. Insondável, completamente.

— Me desculpe.

Ainda, nenhuma resposta. Ele começou a sentir a ansiedade tomando conta de si, mais uma vez.

— Eu gostaria de... tentar de novo.

— Tentar de novo? — Calma. Calma e fria. Fria. Fria como a neve. Fria como o sopro do vento no inverno. Fria como o sopro do vento no inverno, enquanto você corre nu pela neve. Fria como um cubo de gelo. Fria como um ratinho de gelo. Fria como um picolé de limão. Fria como sorvete. Sorvete. Ele quis beijá-la, a ver se tinha o gosto bom do sorvete. Ele sabia que sim. E estava desesperado para provar daquele gosto outra vez. Não podia aceitar um nunca mais. Era inconcebível. Antes se jogar daquele penhasco a abandoná-la. Porque a amava, de todo o coração, e sabia que ela também o amava e que podiam ser felizes juntos. Enormemente felizes. Ele dedicaria cada segundo de sua vida, se fosse preciso, cada gota de energia, somente a garantir isso.

— Eu te amo.

Ela ficou lá, o encarando, fria. Fria como a neve. E ele, com o coração palpitante, teve vontade de se ajoelhar. Seus olhos brilhavam com o ardor da expectativa e seu peito, diante do olhar que ela lhe lançava, queimava como queima um pedacinho de papel quando colocado sobre a chama de uma vela.

— Não, você não me ama. Você é egoísta e manipulador. Se me amasse... teria simplesmente me dito. Há muito tempo.

— Tive medo de estragar tudo, nossa amizade...

— E foi exatamente o que você fez.

A aparente calma dela era só aparente. Só o gosto muito amargo na boca, de orgulho ferido, a permitia sustentar aquela carapaça de dureza. Nos olhos, nenhuma micro-gota de lágrima. Sabia, no entanto, que não poderia se manter assim por muito tempo. E que, uma vez sozinha, as lágrimas voltariam, talvez mais furiosas que antes. Ele, por sua vez, respirava pesadamente, o cenho franzido, a expressão cansada e triste.

— Mas eu não queria.

Ela estreitou os olhos de modo felino.

— Falo, por acaso, com um de meus alunos? — Agora soou não só fria, mas também ligeiramente irritada. O sotaque escapando um tanto mais forte. — Falo? Com um garoto? Honre sua masculinadade, _Prof. Dumbledore_, e assuma seus atos.

— Eu fiz porque estava cego. De amor. Porque quis lhe dar o que desejava. — Ele tentava explicar não só a ela, mas também a si mesmo. Como tinha podido estragar tudo, justamente quando parecia... perfeito?

— Se eu desejasse mais do que já tinha, teria buscado isso. Foi o que fiz a vida toda. O pensamento que me roubou... não passava de uma piada.

Encararam-se longamente. Então ela fez menção a se afastar, voltando-se na direção do caminho que levava à entrada mais próxima do castelo. Albus segurou seu braço gentilmente, a olhando nos olhos, bem mais de perto que até um momento atrás. O contato a fez estremecer.

— Pode enganar a todos, até a si própria, mas não a mim. Não preciso de legilimancia para reconhecer isto como uma grande mentira.

Albus então se aproximou, muito lentamente, e, como ela, apesar da postura de estátua, não tentasse se desvencilhar, ele fez menção a beijá-la. Quando ambos já podiam sentir o hálito um do outro, ela soltou o braço e se afastou... para virar gato um segundo depois e correr de volta para o castelo. Foi só por um centésimo de segundo, mas ele esteve certo de ver os olhos dela se marejando, esteve certo que ela se transfigurou a não se permitir chorar na frente dele, esteve certo que ela ainda podia ser alcançada, porque, lá dentro, dentro da fria e dura armadura, estava sua Minerva. Ele a viu sumir, mergulhando na escuridão da noite. Inspirou com força e profundamente, sentindo o ar gelado rasgando os pumões, depois soltou devagar. Olhou mais uma vez o despenhadeiro, ouviu o vento sibilante e sentiu... o frio da noite o envolvendo muto mais profundamente que até então.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTA: <strong>Obrigada, Mamma, Pearll, Deborah e Nana, por estarem acompanhando e comentando, de verdade Já estamos chegando ao fim desta história. Haverá somente mais um capítulo e depois um pequeno epílogo. Peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar, esse foi o cap mais difícil pra mim até aqui. Espero que tenha ficado à altura dos anteriores e que vocês tenham curtido. Se puderem, por favor, deixem um review me contando o que acharam. Um beijão e até breve!


	8. Nunca mais

AGORA FAÇA UM PEDIDO**  
>Capítulo 7 – Nunca mais<strong>

O diretor tentou procurá-la outras duas vezes, a se desculpar, conversar sobre o que tinha havido, mas isso acabou por resultar somente em mais desdém cruel. Não querendo machucar mais nem a si próprio nem a ela, ele resolveu dar tempo ao tempo. Estava ferido, no entanto, e se sentindo incompleto. O que se seguiu foram três dias tristes. E foi impossível evitar que todos percebessem que havia algo de errado lá. Os olhos do velho diretor não eram mais os mesmos, as estrelas que costumavam cintilar por detrás das lentes de meia-lua pareciam ter se apagado. Seus sorrisos tinham se tornado menos espontâneos e também menos frequentes. Até sua escolha para roupas parecia afetada. Em um desses dias, ao vê-lo entrar no Salão Principal, Hooch comentou, surpresa, em tom de troça:

— Minerva, que você fez com ele?

— O que? — subitamente arrancada de um devaneio, Minerva levantou os olhos, o procurando. Em outras circunstâncias, teria se constrangido com o comentário em si, no entanto, estava por demais aflita... E qual foi sua ao surpresa notar que Albus vestia um inédito tom pastel de cinza muito sem graça! Ele se aproximou e assumiu seu lugar no centro da mesa, cumprimentando a todos, inclusive a Minerva. Era cruel para ambos terem de fingir alguma normalidade, sobretudo ao se dirigirem um ao outro.

A raiva que ela sentia começou a se desfazer pouco a pouco, mas a frigidez permaneceu firme em sua voz e em seus gestos. Por mais que ele fosse gentil e polidamente carinhoso, havia aquela armadura a protegendo, sempre o sarcasmo, sempre a formalidade exagerada, a distância. Ele temia que ela pudesse estar se distanciando ainda mais a cada instante. E não sabia como reverter isso. Não saber como agir, não ter o controle da situação... era assustador.

Pomfrey, ao invés de ficar fofocando hipóteses pelos cantos, teve o cuidado de procurá-lo pessoalmente, a perguntar se ele estava se sentindo bem, dormindo bem, se alimentando adequadamente. Ao que ele riu tristemente, respondendo:

— Ora, admito que poderia estar melhor. Mas vou ficar bem, tratam-se somente de preocupações de um velho tolo. Por favor, não gaste seu tempo comigo.

Albus sempre tinha preocupações na cabeça, era quem resolvia todos os problemas e encontrava todas as respostas. Considerando a responsabilidade que carregava nas costas, era de se esperar que vez ou outra parecesse de algum modo estressado, no entanto, eram raros os problemas que conseguiam afetar o seu humor assim, tão drasticamente. E Poppy estava certa de jamais antes o ter visto tão sorumbático. Sendo assim, ela insistiu:

— Ora, e não é meu trabalho, Dumbledore, zelar pela saúde dos alunos e de toda a equipe?

— Infelizmente, minha cara Poppy, meu problema não pode ser resolvido com medibruxaria.

— Bem o vejo. — Ela sorriu de canto. — Por que não estou surpresa por ter ouvido algo muito parecido de Minerva?

Ele a fitou, com certa curiosidade inocente.

— Há coisas que só a gente vê e há também coisas que... só a gente não vê.

— Eu...

— Não diga nada. Sei que esse assunto não diz respeito a mim, mas, como amiga de ambos, sugiro que mantenha os olhos abertos.

Albus apenas sorriu, de leve, e assentiu com a cabeça, um tanto sem jeito. Ela fez menção a sair, e, sem demora, ele disse:

— Poppy... hm, obrigado.

Ela sorriu de leve, e deixou a sala. Depois disso, ele só pôde suspirar tristemente, repetindo a si mesmo que já não estava em tempo de _apenas_ manter os olhos abertos. Era preciso um pouco mais. Um pouco mais, no momento certo. De todo modo, sentiu-se reconfortado ao saber que Minerva não o ignorava completamente, ao contrário do vinha fingindo fazer.

Minerva, de fato, não ignorava nada. Sofria com ele. Durante as aulas, ela agora parecia distante e contemplativa. Todos os alunos notaram e trocaram olhares confusos diante de seu olhar perdido, cenho franzido e eventuais (e surpreendentes) suspiros. Ela começou a sentir culpada. Começou a se sentir perturbada por vê-lo tão magoado, tão apagado. Começou a se perguntar se realmente tinha sido horrível o seu presente, como tinha lhe parecido num primeiro instante. Já o podia chamar assim, de presente. Tinha sido um presente. Aquela noite tinha sido um presente. Ela não podia negar que tinha sido especial, muito bonito. O modo como tinha acontecido, é claro, não... não tinha sido ajuizado, não tinha sido o ideal. Era absurdo, uma insanidade completa. Mesmo assim... mesmo assim tinha sido bonito. Ela não estava mais zangada quando se deu conta disso, quando se deu conta de que... realmente havia algo de muito especial no presente que tinha recebido.

Quando, voltando à Torre da Grifinória, no início da noite, passou por dois jovens alunos que pareciam querer engolir um ao outro em um beijo apaixonado, ela se deu conta de que... setia a falta de Albus. Girou a varinha entre os dedos, e os dois quintanistas foram separados à força, abruptamente.

— Sr. Black, Srta. Macmillan**,** dormitórios! agora!

Sirius Black encarou a professora tanto confuso quanto desapontado, estranhando a falta do sermão habitual ou de que ao menos lhe fossem retirados alguns pontos. Não que gostasse de perder pontos, apenas... a falta da punição parecia revoltante, como se não estivesse lhe sendo destinada a devida atenção. Pensou consigo que realmente devia haver algo muito errado com sua diretora. Minerva, por sua vez, apenas sumiu nos corredores escuros do castelo, se deixando envolver por suas próprias preocupações.

Naquela noite, se recolheu mais cedo que o de costume, e se afundou em sua banheira não-tão-grande, tentando relaxar. A água envolveu seu corpo de modo agradável, e tudo pareceu bom, ao menos até pegar o frasco do xampu, agora quase vazio. Albus. Quase pôde imaginá-lo cantarolante, gastando meio frasco em sua barba longa. Levantou uma das sobrancelhas, ligeiramente aborrecida. Que era, afinal, um frasco de xampu perto da possibilidade de abraçá-lo, sentir seu cheiro e seu calor? Diante desses pensamentos, Minerva se encolheu. Ele tinha agido como um perfeito maluco, e ela tinha se magoado e se irritado, mas, mesmo assim... agora, que se via mais calma ao encarar a situação, mesmo assim tinha sido especial. Sobretudo a noite em que estiveram juntos. Como ele tinha feito aquilo, sabido exatamente o que fazer? Mais legilimancia? Não tinha havido nada lá, com exceção da mentira, é óbvio, que ela pudesse dizer que não tinha sido perfeito. Ele tinha conseguido tornar isso realidade. Ele tinha conseguido tornar um sonho realidade, e ela tinha o rechaçado de modo vil. É claro que tinha ficado nervosa, e com motivo, mas... tinha exagerado, dito certas coisas sem necessidade. Tinha zombado dele e lhe atirado flechas de sarcasmo. Tinha sido cruel. Tinha feito tudo isso por mágoa, raiva e despeito. E agora que a mágoa e raiva iam se desfazendo, e só restava forte o despeito, ela começava a se sentir arrependida. Teria ela jogado sua oportunidade no lixo? A oportunidade... que mais tinha desejado nos últimos anos...

Estremeceu e acabou admitindo a si mesma que também queria tentar de novo. Mas poderia ela ir até ele e simplesmente lhe dizer isso, desmentindo a si própria? Tinha saído com o orgulho intacto. Poderia mantê-lo assim, sustentando a formalidade entre eles. Poderia? Bem, a amizade que tinham já estava arruinada. Franziu o cenho, pensando nisso. Poderia viver sem ele? Sem a amizade, sem o companheirismo, sem as partidas de xadrez e chás da tarde em sua companhia? Franziu o cenho, saindo da banheira e se enrolando em uma toalha. Poderia? Poderia viver sem ele? Poderia viver sem ele, mesmo o vendo todos os dias? Seria melhor deixar Hogwarts? Poderia viver sem ele em qualquer outro lugar do mundo? Soltou um moxoxo, secou os cabelos com um feitiço e saiu do banheiro, a procurar o que vestir. Tinha de dizer-lhe, antes que fosse tarde. Mas como fazê-lo?

Na manhã seguinte, Albus rolou na cama, virando-se de barriga para cima e se enrolando na própria barba longa. A despeito da longa noite de sono, não se sentia descansado. O corpo talvez estivesse, graças à poção do sono que Poppy tinha empurrado para ele com uma recomendação muito enfática de que não deixasse de beber. A mente, no entanto, não estava nem mesmo ligeiramente descansada, menos ainda a alma. Já haviam passado 4 dias, e cadê paz? Cadê paz com sua consciência, cadê paz com seu coração? Suspirou longamente. Tinha mantido sobre asa janelas as cortinas vermelhas, pesadas, cópias idênticas das que tinha encontrado nos aposentos de Minerva. Não tinha tido coragem de se desfazer de nada que os elfos, a mando, é claro, da própria Minerva, não tinham levado de volta ao lugar de direito. Era engraçado como a pouca luz fazia o quarto parecer diferente, quase como fosse outro lugar. Forçou os olhos a enxergar os floreios pintados no teto, mas não adiantou. Muito escuro, de fato. Virou a cabeça para o lado e encontrou a poltrona de Minerva. Outra cópia. Também tinha ficado. Piscou, se perguntando onde estava o guarda-roupa e quem tinha mudado a parede de lugar. Franziu o cenho, por um momento, depois... relaxou. E riu. Riu com gosto. Ao se virar a olhar o outro lado, não foi surpresa encontrar Minerva ao lado, fingindo dormir.

Ele se aproximou. Ficou olhando pra ela bem de perto. Tocou seu rosto com a ponta dos dedos. A beijou, colando os lábios de leve, muito delicadamente. Então ela finalmente decidiu admitir que não estava dormindo. Abriu os olhos e ficaram se encarando por um instante, ambos um tanto receosos, com medo de dizer a coisa errada. Minerva entreabriu os lábios, estava por dizer que tinha pensado melhor e que... gostaria sim de tentar mais uma vez. No entanto, ele foi mais rápido, só que ao invés de discorrer longamente sobre o quanto estava surpreso e maravilhado, disse tão somente:

— Eu te amo. — E sorriu largamente, os olhos cintilantes. — Você me ama?

Ela riu, os olhos enchendo-se de lágrimas.

— Você me ama, Minerva? Quer faze...? hm!

Ela o puxou para perto, cobrindo os lábios dele com os dela. Depois de um momento, descolou os lábios, mas só para o abraçar com força, perdendo os dedos em seus cabelos brancos.

— Nunca mais..!

— Legilimancia, tudo bem, tudo bem, nunca mais, eu prometo.

— Não. — Ela finalmente afrouxou o abraço, se afastando somente o bastante para olhá-lo nos olhos. — Nunca mais me escute quando lhe disser pra ficar longe de mim.

Sorriram, encarando-se demoradamente. Ela, muito corada. Ele, alegremente surpreso.

— Quanto à legilimancia... — o sorriso dela se tornou ligeiramente maroto — posso... pensar em lhe conceder permissão especial de uso, assim, vez ou outra.

Riram, e, enfim, chegaram-se bem próximos um do outro e se beijaram sem nenhum receio ou culpa. Eram, então e finalmente, um casal. Um casal bastante e sinceramente... feliz.

* * *

><p><strong>NOTAS:<strong>

Queridos leitores,  
>muito obrigada por acompanharem esta história e por deixarem reviews (ou não, hehe), essa fic já está acabando... teremos apenas mais um epílogo curto e... fim. Eu espero não os ter desapontado com esse cap. Esse e o anterior foram bem difíceis pra mim, mas fiz o que pude. Reviewzinho comentando o que acharam? sim? por favor! :D<p>

Nana Snape: Ow, fiquei lisonjeada com seu review, não esperava um resultado tão interessante com o capítulo 6, heheh, mas... bem, o caso é sou chegada num drama. Fiquei contente em saber que tu curtiu.

Deborah Black: haha, o melhor? sério? puxa, obrigada! Mas hey, não se desanime por conta do final dessa fic. Tenho projetos de outras fics nos quais pretendo trabalhar assim que concluir esta. Aliás, estou quase lá.

Até o próximo cap!... ops, epílogo. :*


End file.
